Summer Heat
by AmberEyes
Summary: Summer has hit the mansion full on, and every body is thinking about romance (or at least sex) the only probelm is how to win it. LoganMarie
1. June

Summer Heat.

**Author:** AmberEyes

**E-Mail****:** Ambereyes_lovesthenight@hotmail.com

**Spoilers/Continuity: **the first X-Men movie****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee, much to my disappointment. I'm just using them for my own purposes.

**Rating**: R rating for sexuality.

**Pairings:** Rogue/Logan (of course)

                     Jubilee Lee/Remy LeBeau

         Scott summers/Jean Grey

**Category:** Romance
    
    **Archive:** www.wolverineandrogue.com(also posted at www.Fanfiction.net )

**Summary:** Set a year after the first movie. Summer vacation is upon the mansion and being in love (or at least having sex) is on everyone's minds. It's just the difficulties that everyone has _getting_ there that's the problem… It's really a PWP but hey you'll never know if you like it unless you read it right? 

**Author's Note**: The way this story works is kind of weird but bare with me. Its three parts set over one summer in the X-Men Mansion focusing on three couples in three months. June focuses on Rogue and Logan, July focus on Remy and Jubilee and August Focuses in Scott and Jean but all three stories show the progress that the couple has made from the previous story  and what their going through. I hope this is okay. Feedback, please…. I live off of feedback and if I don't get it I'll slowly fade away into the shadows never to be seen again……No, really I won't but give me feed back please because it lets me know what the hell I'm doing and if I'm doing it right. This is my first fic for X-Men as I normally write for Forever Knight and Highlander, so let me know if its okay or if I should quite ruining a good fandom. 

                                                            I

_June_

It was June and it _was_ hot.

Really hot

Really,_ really _hot.

 Dr. Jean Grey looked out over the few students in her science class; Rogue was almost asleep on her desk, Jubilee was using her science handouts as a fan, and Kitty was day dreaming out the window, watching the guy's gym class that was being held on the track outside. The minority of other students were trying in vain to pay attention while the humidity and heat in the class room slowly built up to Rain Forest level. The air conditioning was broken in the Mansion again and they were all paying the price, students and teachers alike. Scott assured her it would be fixed by tomorrow, but that wasn't helping her any now in the grip of one of the hottest days (and Junes for that matter) that New York state had seen in almost thirty years. Even Storm couldn't help; the only student who was comfortable was Bobby Drake, who was fanning himself with an icy hand and getting envious look from everyone else in the class room.

Jean sighed, and resisted the urge to run up and grab his hand as she turned back to the board reluctantly, separating the collar of her blouse from the back of her neck. "Okay", she said with a tired smile "So in the process of Mitosis, the cells divide-", she looked over her shoulder at the students, it was no use, she had lost them long before, plus she had the feeling that she had reaped herself about three times already. She sighed again, oh well; school only had two weeks left to go anyways. All she was doing was review because all the students really had to do was their final exam. She glanced at the near by clock on the wall and saw she had only been teaching for twenty minutes, she really, still had another hour to go. She tossed down her chalk with a thump of finality "All right guys I'll be nice today because of the heat, class dismissed" 

With a whoop, and a quick "Thanks Ms.Grey " the students jumped up and began progressing out the classroom door, off to socialize and try to escape the high temperatures the best they could. Great, that meant there'd be no ice cream left for her to sneak late tonight, oh well it gave her an excuse to send Scott for some later.

"Don't forget to study for your final!" she called after them, although it was no use, her appeal feel on deaf ears, lost in the din of teen voices exclaiming what they were going to do this weekend or who liked who and why? She eased herself down into her desk, at six months pregnant she was just reaching the point where she felt awkward and uncomfortable; the warmth wasn't helping at all. She patted her stomach, "Don't worry, Boomer" she said to her stomach "Daddy will have the air conditioner fixed soon" Since Scott had been adamant about not knowing the sex of their child, they had been calling the baby " Boomer" until he or she was born. Of course Scott didn't seem to realize that as a telekinetic with some telepathy she knew what they were having anyway. He didn't seem to notice her filling the new nursery with pink items, so for the moment she let him be. She looked down, floated her water bottle of her desk and took a gulp before continuing and muttered

 "He'd better because if he doesn't he may not live to see you born"

With that she went out the classroom door to search for her husband, and see how the repairs were coming along. 

In the Mansions' East wing close to the front doors, Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty sat on the couches and tried in vain to study for their history exam tomorrow morning. "It's no use" Rogue said sitting back with a sigh as she tossed her pencil down "Ah can't study like this, it's just too damn hot"

Jubilee smiled as she sat back on the couch "I thought you were from Mississippi, Chica? Shouldn't you be used to this heat?" She pushed her hair out of her eyes with a perfectly manicured hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah Am" Rogue said impatiently "But it don't get this hot there, trust me, at least not that Ah can ever rememba"

"Just looking at you is making me sweat" Kitty admitted, casting an eye over Rogue's form fitting body stocking. For safety reasons of course it covered ever inch of her, from head to foot. "How can you stand it?"

"Ah'm not" Rogue said fanning herself" But its not like I have a choice in the matter, now is it?" She smiled "Let's give up for the day and find something to do,"

"Oh no!" Jubilee said rising a hand "If I don't get a good mark on Storm's exam tomorrow, she'll skin me alive, Chica"

Rogue smiled, knowing Jubilee's weakness "But just think of all the good sales your missing at the mall Sugah, plus its air conditioned" She wiggled an eyebrow hopefully at Kitty. Kitty smothered a laugh, knowing that to get to Jubilee all one had to do was mention the mall

"Uhh", Jubilee make a strangled noise, and looked at her car keys lying on the table wistfully then her resolve kicked " No", she said almost in tears " I have to study, if not I'll never graduate next year"

Rogue sat back with a frustrated sigh, she knew she could pass the exam easily, so she really wasn't worried. She thought about going up to her room and reading but that didn't hold any interest for her at the moment ether. She heard a noise and smiled as Remy came into the room. "Hey", she said as he flopped down in a chair next to Jubilee.

Jubilee for her part, turned bright red, and coughed as she tried to recopy her notes. No one but Kitty and Rogue knew about her crush on Remy and she wanted to keep it that way for now.

Remy for _his_ part, was oblivious as he smiled back "Afternoon _Cheri's,_ what's Remy interrupting" 

"Nothing much" Kitty said "History" she held up her book "Wanna help us a bit?"

"_Non_" Remy said standing "It's too hot for studying P'tite." He raised an eyebrow as he shimmied by Jubilee "Plus Remy's best be da Human Anatomy" he turned with a smiled as he left the room and headed towards the gym "See ya'll later"

Rogue thought that if Jube's eyes got any bigger they'd pop out of her head and float around the room of their own accord. "You all right Sugah, you look a little… flushed" Jubilee cast Rogue a look that would have made Scott wince, and every one knew how cold he could be. However before Rogue had a chance to register or respond to it, she heard a noise coming up the drive way. It was the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle coming up the winding road to Xavier's school. She glanced up from her text book as did the other girls curiously but she already knew who it was. She could tell.

 It had been a year since he had left in search of his past but now he was home. She smiled and rose as she heard him come in through the massive front doors.

Logan was back.

He looked the same as ever of course, dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a black t-shirt and sunglasses with scuffed boots and his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw her and dropped his bag, so he could give her a hug. "Hey Darlin, did you miss me" he drawled as she ran to him and gave him a hug. She laughed and hugged him hard, feeling her stomach do a flip.

"A little" she feigned with a smile then narrowed her eyes playfully "You didn't say you were coming home in your last letter" He had sent her letters and postcards over the last year pretty regularly but hadn't spoken a word about returning to Xavier's.

"I wanted to surprise you" he said "I'd have been here sooner but I had trouble with One Eye's bike" he looked around "Where is everybody?" the Mansion was quiet around him he realized.

Rogue smiled "Well Storm took a bunch of kids with her grocery shopping, the Professor is teaching a physic's class, I think Jean's off looking for ice cream but I'm not sure and Scott's working on the air conditioning since its busted again"

"Yeah I can tell" Logan said, he watched as two girls about Rouge's age peeked around the corner of the Media room. "Hi girls", he said, recognizing them as Rogue's best friends.

The girls waved then hurried off in the direction of the kitchen; if they were looking for something cold then they were in for a fight.  Rogue looked at the time and winced "Ah have to go, I'm tutoring somebody but we'll talk later okay?"

He nodded and flipped her hair back from her face"Sure kid, I was going to go talk to the Professor but given the circumstances I think I'll go see if Scott needs any help with the AC. I'll see you at dinner",

She smiled "Alright." She gave him another hug "Ah'm glad your back Logan", she turned and hurried off in the direction of the library and he turned and walked towards the utility room where the main AC. 

He knew Jean would be able to tell he was back, as well the Professor so he wasn't surprised to find her waiting for him outside the utility room door. "Hello Logan", she said warmly.

"Jean", he said, his eyes lit upon her stomach and he smiled. He knew of course, he had picked up her scent the minute he had entered the mansion, pregnant women smelled different from others. "So you and One Eye landed one huh?"

"Very funny Logan", Scott said coming out of the room, wiping his hands on a cloth. He turned to Jean "I'm sorry sweetie, I can't seem to fix it, we'll have to wait and get someone in tomorrow" Jean gave him a look that plainly told him he'd be sleeping on the couch forever and then gave Logan a poignant look.

An hour later the air conditioner was fixed thanks to Logan and Scott knew he was in the dog house for a long time. 

Maybe if he was lucky Jean would let him back into their bedroom in time for the baby, which was if she had a _really_ good day. Just what he needed, competition and at a time when he couldn't seem to do anything right that pertained to Jean and himself.  If Logan stayed around, it was going to be one hell of a summer.

Meanwhile upstairs Logan waited at the door of the Professor's office until he heard the familiar voice "Come in Logan"

He entered the office and was met by Charles Xavier's warm eyes. "Welcome back" he gestured "Have a seat, I'm sure there's a lot you want to discuss"

"Not really" Logan said standing defiantly against the doorframe to Charlie's office"I didn't find much" he shrugged his shoulder "Just bits and pieces that I can't really piece together. Alkali Lake seemed familiar but I couldn't get a firm grasp on things"

"I know" Charles said with a smile, coming around the desk in his wheel chair "But if you have a seat, maybe I can help you put together what you've found. There's also some other things I'd like to talk to you about"

Logan caught the note in his voice and raised an eyebrow, moving to the leather chair opposite Charles's desk and sitting down. He rubbed the back of his knuckles absently where his claws were located.  If the Professor wanted to speak with him, he knew it was serious. As cocky and bad ass as Logan could be, even in the brief time he had knew Charles Xavier , he knew not to mess around when Wheels wanted to chat.

Much later that night, Logan tossed and turned in bed and tried to absorb everything the Professor had told him earlier. He had been offered a place there, a home or as close to a home as he had had in fifteen years. He just had to take the opportunity; there was so much at stake now. More then he had, had a year ago at this time.

Now there was her.

When he had left, he really hadn't planned on returning but it was as if she drew him back. She was never far from his thoughts, haunting him. He knew she was only 17, he shouldn't have been thinking of her like that. She belonged with someone her own age, not someone as battle scared and tormented as him. He was too old for her but in his mind there was always hope. He had never, that he could remember, felt as protective of anyone as he felt of her. In one day, he had grown as protective of her as he could be of anyone.

She was all grown up, her body had changed, matured and her eyes… her eyes were older then anything he had ever seen. She was beautiful, and that made things ever harder for him because he knew she'd never want him.

With a muttered curse, he flung back the covers and making sure he was decently clad in a pair of sweats and a white shirt he ventured out of his room and down the hall. The kitchen light was on, and to his surprise he could pick up Marie's scent ( he refused to think of her as Rogue, no matter what everyone else called her) He turned the corner and sure enough there she was but she wasn't alone. A little girl in a pink nightgown sat on the end of the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

Marie had her back to him as she poured the little girl a drink of water; she turned and jumped almost spilling the water on the little girl. "Logan you scared me", she said with a laugh then turned to the little girl "Here you go Raven"; she said setting the little girl on the ground. She couldn't have been more then four or five; it was rare for Xavier to have a child at the Mansion so young but Logan knew that there we a few that had been abandoned because their power's were so strong. He wondered what her power was but he wasn't about to ask Marie at the moment.

She made an alluring sight, dressed in her forest green nightgown with s sheer body stocking on underneath, her long brown hair falling over one shoulder; she was wearing a pair of sheer gloves also that covered her hands.  She turned to the little girl "Alright Raven, back to bed with you now" The little girl yawned, and shook her head, rubbing her eyes. Marie looked at her "Don't start with me, let's go" the little girl put her arms up to be picked up and Marie carefully obliged, "Don't touch mah neck now" Marie warned "Be careful" She smiled at Logan and his befuddled expression" Wait a moment Sugah, I'll be right back"

She brushed by him and into the hall heading towards the north wing, with the little girl tucked in her arms. He looked around the kitchen, liking the stark steel fixtures and appliances. He turned as Marie came back into the kitchen, now dressed in a green silk robe over her night gown. "Sorry about that" She said

"Who was she?" he asked "I didn't think that Xavier had young children here"

"He doesn't Logan" She said "But he's made a few exceptions, the younger kids are budded up with us older kids like an older sista or brotha. It's mostly for at night, so they have some one to go to if they need something, and they don't have to go far to get a teacher. Raven is my buddies, she needed a drink of water, and I was up since I had a nightmare so…" her voice trailed off.

"You still have nightmares huh?" Logan said looking at her.

"Not all the time", she said "Just occasionally" She went over to the cupboard and standing on her tip toes began to rummage through them.

"What are you looking for? " Logan asked, moving towards her.

"Hot chocolate" Marie said " Ah stashed some back heah, a long time ago"

She continued to look rummaging around, as he watched with fascination until he heard her mutter "Ah, there you ah" she struggled to get the box of hot chocolate down. She fumbled trying to get the box off of the shelf, and Logan moved to aid her.

"Here", he said "Let me help" he moved to stand beside her and help her get it down.

"Ah got it" Marie said as they both reached for the box at the same time, it fell to the ground and Logan's arm brushed hers as they both reached to pick it up. She felt a shock run through herm but it wasn't her skin that was safely covered. This was something completely different. When they straightened up their faces were only a few inches way from each other. Logan looked down at her, feeling hunger run through him, a look at her said she was feeling it too.

"Marie, Darlin", he whispered "This can't, we can't…Ah hell!"

"It's alright Logan", she said brushing his cheek with a gloved hand, "It'll be alright" 

"Marie" he whispered again and then with a quick gesture he pulled her into his arms and flipping the end of the silk scarf she always wore around her neck over her mouth, he kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back; it was very thing he had wanted in the past year, he wanted it to last forever.

Then he heard a noise, someone approaching in the hallway and he broke them apart hastily as Jean sleepily entered the room. She looked at the two of them then looked at Marie "Marie what are you doing up so late, you have an exam tomorrow?"

"Ah couldn't sleep so I was about to make some hot chocolate" Marie said and Logan watched as she eyed Jean's stomach. "Do you want some?"

"No", Jean said with a slow shake of her head, waking up fully "I'm just going to get some herbal tea", she looked up at the cup board and the others watched as the boxes in the cupboard shifted until Jean's tea was to front, it then floated to her hand. She took out a tea bag, and then tossed the box on the counter. Nobody spoke for a few moments, as Logan sipped the pop he had taken out of the fridge and the two women made their respective drinks.

Rouge sat down at the island, while Logan leaned against the counter and Jean waddled out of the kitchen and back towards her and Scott's rooms. Marie looked at Logan "How did your chat with the Professor go?" she asked

He had forgotten he hadn't talked to her over dinner like they had planned; he had skipped it to think about the offer the professor had made. He had worried that she would be mad, but she'd understood when he had spoken to her later, of course. "Fine", he said then spoke quietly "He's offered me a teaching position here next fall"

"Really?" Marie said "Teaching what?"

"Self defense, the professor is still upset about Mystique being able to infiltrate the mansion, he wants the students to know how to protect themselves", he said, he finished the pop of with a gulp and tossed the bottle aside with a thump "Why do you think I should take it?"

"Its up to you", she said "It would give you a home, a place to come back to. Some security" 

They were avoiding the subject of what had happened, although unless her mind was totally wiped clean, Marie didn't think she was ever going to get the memory of Logan's kiss from her mind. The feel of his lips on hers through the gauzy silk scarf would be forever burned into her memory.

 Logan knew what Marie was saying was true, and that a year ago, he'd have laughed in her face or anyone's for that matter, if they had said that to him but now he wasn't so sure.  Maybe security wasn't such a bad thing, even for the Wolverine "So you think I should take it?' he said again, eyeing her, looking for signs that would tell him anything. 

"Ah would if ah were you Sugah", she said picking up her cup and moving to leave the room. After all what have you got to lose?" She turned and left the room as Logan watched her go.

"You, darlin", he said to the air as soon as she was out of ear shot, "And that's not something I'm willing to take a chance in hell of losing" With that he turned and left the kitchen, padding back to his room but sleep was as elusive to him as a pair of deep brown eyes, and a cascade of white streaked hair. He had never had trouble sleeping alone before, but now he tossed and turned until the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

The next day dawned with the promise of it being as hot as the day before the only difference was that, with the air conditioning it was actually bearable in the mansion. 

Logan stepped into the staff room with a yawn, he knew the teacher's normally ate with the students but it was early enough so that only Scott, Jean, Ororo, and the Professor were in the dining room, and a hand full of early riser's that Logan knew had exam's that day. The professor motioned for him to join them, and he sat down next to Scoot with a smile as the Captain of the team scowled at him.

"Well" the Professor said to the other teacher's " I have some good news to tell you all, I asked Logan to join the staff next year as our newest teacher, and he informed me this morning that he accepts"

"Teaching what, How to Brood 101?" Scott scowled as he sipped his coffee. Straight black with no sugar or milk, just what Logan would have  expected someone as uptight as Scott to drink.

" Self Defense", the professor said " I think the children need it, more then we realized before" he raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Scott if need be.

Even Scott couldn't disagree with that but he muttered something about , "School going to hell in a hand basket" and kept eating.

"Congratulations" Ororo said with a smiled " Welcome to the team" He gave her a look, the year before she had questioned him about choosing sides, now he was letting her know he had and here was there to stay.

Jean hadn't said a word, just sat beside Scott and nibbled on a dry piece of toast silently, she looked up at him and smiled. She had her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail like Logan had never seen before, it made her look much younger. He wondered why the change and hoped it wasn't because of him. His days of flirting with Jean Grey were hopefully numbered. Suddenly, he watched as the color dropped out of Jean's face, leaving her as white as a sheet. He could see tiny beads of sweat breaking out on her brow, just seconds before she gasped and clapping a hand over her mouth made a mad dash for staff bathroom located off to the left. Ahh, so that was why the pony tail, not out of style but out functionality. It was something, he should have expected from her, of all people. 

Scott waited a moment, set down his coffee cup and then walked over to the door and knocked softly as they all watched. "Sweetie", he called to the closed door "Jean, are all right?" It seemed like a small eternity later the door crept open an inch, and Scott went inside closing it behind him firmly. Logan shuddered, he wouldn't have paid to be in Scott's shoes right now, for any price, at all.

 An hour later, across the Mansion, Rogue sat in the long exam hall and tried in vain to concentrate on her Ancient History exam. She glanced at her paper with a sigh, and realizing that the capital of Carthage was most definitely _not_ Logan; she erased her answer and snuck a look at the clock, two hours left to write the exam. She studied the next question again, trying in vain to get her mind to focus, she needed this class to pass this year and that hinged on this exam. She re-read the question again, frustrated and then tossed her pencil down in vexation. It was no use her mind was total blank, it should have been filled with facts and dates but all she could think of was last night.

"Rogue"- Storm's voice jolted her back to reality " Are you alright?" 

Rogue looked up at the Weather Witches 's disapproving gaze and realize that she had totally zoned out. " Ah'm fine" she assured her teacher " Just thinkin is all" She avoided looking at Storm again, and went back to her paper. After a moment, Storm moved on and Rogue breathed a sigh of relief, the last thing she needed was to be accused of cheating on her last exam of the year.  It would be a sort of justice, she knew for the fact that she had slacked off and hadn't really studied as hard as she should have.

 Forty-five minutes later, she had filled in the questions to the best of her ability and dropped the paper on Storm's desk at the front of the room. She knew she hadn't done to badly, not like Jubilee who was near tears in the back of the room but she knew her mark wasn't the best ether. She stepped outside the classroom, feeling the summer teaching ahead of her and she smiled.

"That smile for me darlin?" A voice drawled behind her, she whirled around to see Logan standing behind her. He'd clearly been waiting for her to come out of the exam. 

"Maybe", she said with a smile "What ah you doing here Logan, Ah thought you'd be outside or somethin, enjoying tha day" She sidled up to him slowly, and looked up at him.

"I was", he said " But then I thought you'd like to enjoy it to so.." he trailed his voice off as he held up the keys to Scott's motorcycle. Outside, beyond the window she could see the bike gleaming in the sun, waiting for them. "Wanna go for a ride with me?" 

"Scott's going to be pissed that you took his bike again sugah" Rogue observed casually with a smile.

"When's Scott not pissed off at something? he was born with that stick up his ass" Logan smirked "Besides Jeannie's not feeling well, so he's off trying to please her to some extent. He'll never notice it's gone, we'll be back before then", he could see she wanted to go but she was reluctant after last evening. "Come one", he said holding out a hand "What have you got to lose?" he eyed her "Or are you afraid?"

Marie had opened her mouth to say she had a lot to lose but his next phrase cut her off. 

Afraid, her? 

She was absolutely petrified.

Instead of saying this she just smiled and said "Of course not Logan, Ah'm fine." She cocked her head and looked at him through large brown eyes, innocent and yet.. Not quite so.  "Ah'd love to go for a ride with you"

"Then let's go", he said moving past her to the doors that lead to the parking lot where the bike was waiting. 

She followed without a word, wondering where they were going and what the hell she had gotten herself into . She waited until Logan had straddled the bike then climbed on behind him, locking her arms around his waist securely as he revved the bike up and they took off for the highway. She leaned in close as they picked up speed, and left the school grounds and breathed in Logan's scent,  a combination of soap and sweat that thrilled her to her core. Her hair whipped around her and she wished she'd had the presence of mind to tie it back before they had started off, that and to ask where they were going, not that Logan would tell her if he didn't want to. The highway flew past, and after about twenty minutes to her surprise, Logan slowed and turned onto a dirt side road. "Where ah we going?", she said over his shoulder s they continued down the path.

"You'll see", he said, looking back at her "Someplace I think you'll like a lot, just wait a few minutes and you'll see darling"

" Ah' right, if you say so", she said, looking around curiously. She thought she vaguely recognized some of the landscape but she wasn't sure,. With a sigh she rested her cheek on Logan's leather clad back and settled in for the rest of the ride.

Meanwhile back at the School, Jubilee walked out of Storm's exam, wiping tears angrily from her cheeks. She had studied hard but she seemed to blank out, and forget everything. As usual she was the last one out of the exam, and even then only because Storm had given her all the time she could. She had frustrated herself to tears and still left a few questions blank, it was just no use. She just wanted to go back to her room and sleep the rest of the day, or maybe hit the mall and try to cheer herself up. She turned to walk away when she heard a voice behind her

"What's a matta p'tite , you lookin pretty low", she turned to find Remy standing behind her, squinting at her through concerned eyes. "If Remy does say so himself"

"I'm fine", she said wiping her cheeks hurriedly. Great this was the last thing she needed. The school flirt she had a crush on, and she looked like hell. It was official, this was hell and she was in it, she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "I just didn't do well on the exam that's all"

He cocked his head and looked at her " Now is there anythin Remy can do to help you ?"

"No", she said quickly, knowing the tears were going to start again "I'll be fine", she turned and walked way quickly , not looking back for an instant.

Remy, shook his head with a smile as he watched her go, she hadn't seemed to realize that he'd been waiting for her for the past hour. Oh, well there be plenty of chances to catch her over the summer. He smiled again and murmured to him self as he walked away, to his room. "Remy gonna date and make love to dat cherie ,yet"

Marie, looked around as Logan slowed the motorcycle down, now she recognized where they were. The girls sometimes came there to swim, or just laze around. She was surrounded by green grass while ten feet in front of her lay a huge lake, today kissed a brilliant blue by the summer sky.  A lone tree sat on the bank, leaning out over the water. It was a very peaceful spot, well except for the very large, agitated and _very_ sexy, mutant pacing back and forth across the bank. She watched as Logan paced back and forth for a moment then stopped and looked at her with those piercing eyes. 

"You know why I brought you here", he said, walking up to her with crossed arms. 

"Because we need to talk", she guessed nervously "About last night" She fought down the nerves in her stomach and decided to take matters into her own hands. 

Logan nodded and was about to say "Absolutely ", when Rouge shocked the hell out of him. She cut him off before he could speak, flipped the end of her scarf over her mouth and, grabbing him, kissed him hard. Logan, being Logan, kissed her back with enthusiasm.  As they broke apart for air the only thing Logan could think of to say was "Ah, hell I always thought talking was over rated, anyways" in a ragged voice before kissing her again.

Scott walked down the hall, whistling as he went a bit after making sure no one could hear him, Jean was feeling better( actually she was asleep) and she had, had a craving for brownie's . Since there was none currently in the manor, Scott had decided to go into town and get her some. It was about the only thing he could do for her to make her feel any better, so he wanted to be to her favorite bakery and back before she woke up from her nap. Lately there had been so much tension between them that Scott was willing to do anything to make things a little lighter. He'd chalk it up to fatigue and hormones, except for the fact that it seemed to have begun awhile ago, right around the time Logan had first shown up. He sighed and adjusted his glasses, he hoped this made Jean feel better, and he was sick of getting pillows and other small object thrown telekinetically at his head. Since his car was in the garage being fiddled with by his students and Storm had borrowed Jean's to go into the city for a lunch date with an old friend, he'd take his bike and be back before she got up, it'd be a nice surprise and hopefully it would break the tension up.  He turned the corner into the garage and-

"LOGAN!!!"

From where they were lying together by the lake Logan, raised his head for a moment. 

"Did you hear something?" he asked Marie. 

They were lying on a blanket under the tree in the shade. Logan had found it, in the bike's carry all sack; he didn't want to know its original purpose. It brought disturbing thoughts of Scott and Jean to his mind. Marie was lying with her head on his chest, one arm draped across his shoulder; he had one arm locked around her waist while the other the other rested on the blanket. Since they were both completely covered, everything seemed to be going well. Better then Logan could have ever expected it would

"No", she said "Why?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter". He said adjusting her scarf before kissing her yet again, he knew they still needed to talk but that could come later. As could many other things. He knew he had to talked things slow with Marie, or risk the chance of scaring her, although it was taking every bit of restraint that he had not to take there and now and make love to her. He wanted her so badly he ached, and he was sure his jeans were never going to fit right again, she knew it too. He knew she did, and that turned him on even more.

They lay there content for the moment, watching the water. It wasn't something Logan would have normally found appealing, but for Marie he was making acceptations. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but the sun was starting to climb high in the sky when he looked down at her. "We should get back you know", he said.

She nodded, not moving an inch. "Ah promised Jubes and Kitty Ah'd go into town with them today to do some shoppin" She looked up at him "I could stay, thought tell them something came up"

"Nah", Logan said rising and pulling hr to her feet. "You should go with them, have some fun" he knew from what Jean had told him that she had studied hard for her exams. "Just say you'll have dinner tonight with me and I'll be happy"

"Ah right", she said with a smile "I'd love to Sugah"

Logan looked down at the ground then up at her again as they walked to the bike. "You know", he said wary of saying anything that would ruin what had happened between them that day. "We still haven't talked, and we really need to." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair "That was the entire idea of coming out here; because I thought we had something important to talk about darlin" he brushed a strained of hair out of her eyes. 

"And what was so important?" she said looking at him with feigned innocence.

 He opened his mouth to speak. He had wanted to discuss why it was wrong what they were doing, that she was only seventeen, and he was god knows how old, old enough to be her father or maybe even her grand father. That she deserved better, to be with someone her own age, not someone like him of all people. After today, none of that seemed to matter much any more. "I can't think of it now", he said as he climbed on Scott's bike.

"Mustn't have been important than Sugah, Huh?" she said climbing on behind him, and wrapping her arms around his waist for the ride back. "Funny thing your memory is"

"Really", Logan said as he revved the bike up and started back to the Mansion. He had a feeling there'd be plenty of time to discuss anything they wanted to in the weeks to come. He had no plan's to leave Xavier's place any time soon and he'd already decided that if he did ever leave, for longer then a mission, then Marie was coming with him. He had left her once before and regretted it, he wasn't stupid enough to do it again and risk losing her to some littlie teen age twit who didn't even have to shave yet, and if any man got to close to her now, he'd teach them a lesson or two about how Adamantium felt in a very sensitive place. 

As they neared the highway, a bright bubble gum pink Caddie with a set of  electric lime green fuzzy dice, hanging from the windshield, sailed by them at an impressive speed and honked loudly, the driver waving, when he saw them. For a moment Logan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the lone occupant and thought the car was going to stop and turn around but it didn't reduce speed , just kept going towards the mansion. "What in the name of sweet hell" Marie said with a laugh, burying her face in Logan's shoulder and letting one eye peek out  at the road through her hair "Was that Scott?" she laughed again "And if it was, why is he drivin Jubilee's Caddie, where's his Benz?" She knew Scott didn't step near that  Caddie, unless he absolutely had to, like it was on fire and he had to put it out (it had happened before when Jubilee got excited about a sale at Sak's fifth avenue) 

"It was and I don't know" Logan said over his shoulder, he'd have plenty of stuff to bug Scott about tonight. And  he'd thought it was going to be a slow day. He turned around and muttered something "Pink being Scooter's color" and maneuvered the bike onto the highway.

Marie slapped him lightly on the shoulder, as she shifted into a more comfortable position, and pressed her body against him suggestively,  nearly giving him a coronary and laughed "That's mean"

He growled playfully at her and revved the bike up a little faster "I am mean darlin" She laughed and he knew she didn't believe him for an instant, his reputation for being a bad ass was going to take a kicking , he just knew it. He didn't mind a bit.

As long as he could still piss Scott off, he was fine.

They cruised into the garage, and to no one's surprise Scott was waiting for them, with folded arms, glaring at them through his quartz colored glasses. With a wince Marie slid from the motor cycle and turned to Logan' " Ah think ah'd betta go find Jube's and see when she wants to leave" Knowing it would shock Scott, she leaned over and flipping her scarf over her mouth, kissed Logan. He kissed her back and when they broke apart Logan muttered something about "Kisses" and "Registered weapons". She just smiled "See ya latta, Sugah" and kept on going past Scott to the doors that lead to the manor and her waiting friends.

Logan watched her go and was suddenly grateful he was sitting on the bike and not standing, it would have been _very_ embarrassing. Instead he turned back to Scott, seeing Jubilee's Caddie out of the corner of his eye from its parking space

 And smiled "So Scooter", he said "How was your trip into the city, have any fun?"

Rogue climbed the stairs to he room, feeling lighter then she had in weeks. Logan had feelings her, it was better then she could have ever hoped. She opened the door, to find Jubilee sacked out on her bed, knees drawn up to her chest with her face buried in one of Kitty's plush velvet pillows, sobbing softly.  Kitty was trying to comfort her, but it was clear Jube's was inconsolable. Rogue cast a look in Kitty's direction and watched as the younger girl mouth the words "History Exam" in Rogue's direction. Rogue winced, and sat down beside Jubilee "Aww, what happened Sugah?" She took the soggy pillow from Jubilee, and handed it to Kitty, who tossed it aside with a gag. Rogue shot her a look as she handed Jubes a box of tissues, watched as she wiped her eyes, and waited for the Asian girl to speak.

" I .. studied.. so hard..", she wept, " And.. I.. still.. left.. a lot.. of.. the.. test.. blank..", the last word was practically a wail. Rouge had a feeling, she wasn't going to get any shopping done today after all. 

" Do ya want to stay here today instead of shopping?"  Rogue asked, stroking her friend's hair supportively.

 Jubilee looked up at her, considering things for a moment. " You guy's go without me", she said at last, and Rogue knew that if Jube's was passing up a chance to go shopping, she was really upset. 

" We don't have to." Kitty said " We'll stay here, have ice cream, Rogue could use to put on some weight, she's making the rest of us look bad"

" Hey!" Rogue said throwing a pillow at Kitty, which she promptly phased through. Kitty threw one back that promptly hit Rouge in the face, soon pillows were flying every where, even Jubilee was laughing. 

" Guy's really", Jubilee said after she stopped "Go shopping and have fun, I just want to sleep, that's what I really need. I'm just tired, one I get some sleep, I'm sure I'll be fine. Everything'll  seem better then, plus Storm made Death By Chocolate and I've got some novel's to read, good' ol raunchy stuff. Really, I want you to go and have fun"

Rogue looked at Kitty, and they both shrugged. " Ahright", Rogue said standing   "But ah have ma cell, on me. Call if ya'll want us to come back, we will" She gave Jubilee a hug, Kitty followed suit and they both headed for the door. Rogue gave one last look at Jubilee and then she and Kitty went out the door, closing it behind them softly.

The lock had no sooner closed on the door, when Jubilee's tears started again as if they had never stopped.

By coincidence, half an hour later, Remy happened to be walking down the hall  towards the stairs that led to the games room. The Ice man owed Remy a game of pool, since their last game had been interrupted by an emergency drill, and he intended to collect it now when he had the time. As he neared Jubilee's rooms, he heard crying coming from within. He stopped and moving to the door, he listened quietly, he knew it was Jubilee crying in there because she'd been upset earlier. Pus he had seen her roommates leave thirty minutes ago in the direction of the mall, and he knew they wouldn't be back for hours. He was going to keep going, she didn't ask for none of Remy's comfort and knowing the cherie she wouldn't want it. He even went as far as moving a little bit down the hall way, before his conscience got the better of him, and he turned with a muttered Cajun curse and went back towards Jubilee's room. He knocked softly, " Cherie" he said softly to the closed door " It be Remy" He got no answer so he knocked again, and was surprised when the door fell open.  

Without any misgivings, he walked inside, the room was partially dark because the curtains were closed, and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He could see a figure stretched on her side on the bed. He moved closer and as he did, he could see that Jubilee was asleep, with tears still running down her cheeks. He quietly turned and headed for the bathroom, knowing full well he was entering the holiest of female shrines, and that if anything got broken or misplaced or even moved he risked penalty of death or worse castration or _yet even worse_, listening to those God awful boy band tapes of Kitty's that made him want to run straight back to the good'ol bayou and hide in the swamp moss, where he grabbed a cloth off the bathroom sink as quick as he could and proceeded back to where Jubilee lay.

 Quietly he lay down beside her on the bed, turning on his side so he could reach her and dried the tears off of her cheeks softly. She bolted up right  at the first touch of the cloth and he knew he was lucky didn't get hit by fireworks. 

"  What the hell are you doing Remy LeBeau" she cried when she saw it was him.   " Get ou"-

He stopped her with a finger to the lips " Shh", he said continuing to wipe away the tears that had started to flow again, as he hadn't heard her. "You were crying cherie", he said, tracing her cheek with a finger "Remy could hear you in the hall way and just wanted to help" he lay back down on his side and looked up at her.

" I don't need your help", she said trying to smooth her hair, her day just couldn't get any worse. " I just need to be left alone."

" Remy don't think dat be true", he said tracing her arm and sending shiver's up her back as he watched her for a response. " Remy thinks you could use some of da Cajun comfort, right now"

"  I don't need comfort from you Swamp Rat", she said trying to control her voice. " I just need…" she stopped and started again, trying not to let her voice break noticing the heat coming from his body "I just need someone to hold on to me" She hadn't even realized she had said the words out loud until he responded.

"Remy can do dat", he said softly extending an open arm to her, as he sat up and lounged against her head board"Remy won't do nothin you don't want him to do, he promise" She almost laughed, the school flirt was promising not to put any moves on her that she didn't want, that was about as safe as calling Logan a girl, as in not at all. She eyed him for a moment, and  to her surprise believed he was telling her the truth for once.

With a sigh and a curse at herself for being weak, Jubilee snuck into the solace of his arms, tucking her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her securely, and closed her eyes. He was wearing a woodsy scented aftershave, and she breathed it in as she snuggled closer.

After a few moments Remy looked down at her, she was sound asleep, her tears gone as she relaxed in slumber.  With a sigh he kissed the top of her head and carefully pulled a blanket over both of them. " It be alright cherie" he whispered to her " You see, Remy be right. Everything be fine in da morning" With a yawn of his own, even though he wasn't really tired, he leaned his head against hers, kissed her forehead again and then he too began to drift off into sleep.

Rogue smiled as she entered the manor. Her purchases that day had been that been of a more secretive nature. She glanced down at the bag, forty silk scarves in various colors, four sheer silk body stockings, and a variety of condoms in a range of flavors, textures, and colors.  Her credit card bill was going to be raising some eyes brows this month but it was worth it. She was prepared for anything that flew her way when it came to sex or so she hoped.

When it came to Logan, she was never sure of anything, really.

Logan, meanwhile, was working out in the gym, his ears still ringing from the lecture Scott had given him. He wasn't pleased about Logan and Marie's relationship, and he didn't have any reservations about telling Logan so. Logan had listened for awhile then let his mind wander to the things he wanted to do with Marie. He was thinking about vacations, places he could take her when they had time off. He knew plenty of little secluded hideaways that they could enjoy fully. He was barely paying any attention to Scott as he rambled away, about her age, pregnancy that was until he got sick of hearing it. He stood and climbed off of Scott's bike, facing him straight on. "She's of age, it's a mutual attraction, and you can't do a damn thing about it" He pushed past Scott, and went into the manor as Cyclops stood there fuming and knowing for once, that Logan was right.

Logan was so engrossed in his workout on the treadmill that he didn't see or hear or smell Jean come into the gym until she was standing almost right beside him. Figures, Scott would send his better (and smarter) half to talk some "Sense" into him, he thought as he jogged. He could tell just by the look on her face that she knew everything. "He send you here to talk to me?"  He said after a moment.

"No", she said leaning one arm on the treadmill, and resting the other on the ample shelf of her stomach. "I came on my own" She looked down at the floor then looked up "Logan"- she began.

"Look", he said not slowing down "I'm not going to stop seeing her Jean, its just not going to happen"

"I'm not telling you to", Jean said "I think your fine together, and so does the Professor" She waited for his response.

"You don't disapprove, either of you?", he said raising an eyebrow, as he stopped the machine.

" No" Jean said, standing fully and pressing a hand to her lower back " If it was any other girl her age, then Charles and I would for obvious reasons  but Rogue's different. She's old for her age, that's what makes it okay Logan", she turned to walk away and then turned back for a second thought. " Just don't hurt her Logan, or you'll have the entire mansion down on your head, especially me" He watched as she walked away and knew that she was speaking the whole true and nothing but it. He could live with that though. Grinning to himself, he slung a towel over his shoulder and headed for the showers. 

" Can you believe him", Scott said to Jean, that evening, as he paced the length of the nursery. "He's going after her, and she's only a teenager" he watched as his wife looked at the plans for the wooden crib she was trying to put together.                  "Really, I think its wrong Jean" he looked down at  her as she was sitting on the floor, clad in one of his t-shirts and a pair of worn shorts. " Jean"

"Hmm?" she said telekinetically lifted a piece of the crib with her mind, and holding it there, while she put a screw in place. Scott moved to help her by taking a hold of the piece and steadying it.

" I said, don't you agree it's wrong" Scott said as he maneuvered the next piece into place.

Jean was silent for a moment " Scott" she said trying to figure out how to put it. She deiced to be blunt " I don't think it is wrong", she said " They suit each other, they find peace when their around each other. "

"She's only eighteen", Scott protested.

"So were you when I met you", Jean said " I'm older then you are, and we're fine." She stood and walking over to him, gave him a kiss, and lightly rested her forehead against his. " Give them a chance, you just be surprised. I'm going to bed" With that, she left him alone to brood over his thoughts, and wonder what was really right and wrong.

A week  later, Marie and Logan lay on the couch in the west wing's media room and watched as an old TV movie flickered across the screen. The mansion was quiet around them, every one was ether asleep or had gone out to celebrate the end of school somewhere. They basically had the place to themselves for the first time. 

"So what's this movie about again?" Logan asked for about the fifth time, and Marie laughed. It was the third time, they had lost track of what was going on. Everything, the plot got interesting, they wound up kissing and losing track of it again.

" Ah don't know" Marie said, shifting against him and trying to get comfortable. Logan sucked in a breath as she moved against him. He was going to die a slow painful death, if she kept this up for much longer. She glanced over at him. "Ah can't see to follow it Sugah, ah keep getting distracted"

" That's too bad", he said tightening an arm around her, as he trailed kissed down her covered neck.

Marie sighed. He'd been so good to her lately, talking her to dinner and the movies, buying her little gifts. She wanted more though, she wanted him to make love to her, to be her first. Logan didn't just seem to be getting the picture however, he was trying to be patient, to be caring. He didn't seem to realize that, she wanted him to be rough and tumble, that , that was the Logan she had fallen for. She glanced at him sideways, and then at the clock. Seeing how late it was she feigned a yawn, and stretched, " It's getting late", she observed " Ah think Ah'm going to go to bed" 

He nodded and watched as she got up and walked to the doorway that led to the stairs to her room. " Alright" She could tell he was disappointed, and trying not to show it to her.

Marie waited a moment at the door way, then extended a hand and feigned annoyance. " Are you coming Logan, or not?"

His eyes locked with hers for a moment then he slowly rose and walked over, taking her hand. " Are you sure about this Marie?" he said, praying that she'd say yes. " We don't have to do anything yet, we can wait"

Marie smiled " I don't want to wait, Logan", she said leading him towards the stairs and in the direction of _his_ room because it was farther then hers was from the others. They reached his door, and she pushed it open, leading him inside. He shut the door behind them as he flipped her scarf over her mouth and kissed her, drawing her into his arms . 

He was going crazy with wanting her, but he knew that he had to talk it slow. He backed her towards the bed, still kissing her as he ran his fingers through her hair, releasing it from its pony tail and letting it cascade around her shoulders.  He was so hard; he was almost in pain as she pressed herself against him and began to pull his shirt from the waist of his jeans. She pulled the shirt off of him and tossed it aside as he began to work her tank top off, leaving her standing a her short black skirt and a sheer body stocking that nearly knocked the wind out of him. Soon her skirt was on the floor and his jeans went right after until all their cloths were in a puddle on the ground, and there was nothing but each other.

 He laid her down on the bed, thankful she was wearing a full body stocking that covered her from neck to feet in sheer see through material. It allowed them more freedom. He began to kiss down her neck through the gauzy material, following the curve of her shoulder to her breast and taking her nipple into his mouth as she arched her back and gasped at the unfamiliar sensations rolling through her. He sucked gently all the while letting his hands play with her other breast. He trailed a hand down her stomach and between her legs, shocked and thrilled when he discovered that nothing stood between her heat and him, her body stocking was crotchless. He slipped a finger into her folds as she gasped his name, and found she was so wet with desire already. He found the swollen nub, that he knew controlled everything she felt and massaged and stroked it gently with one finger then two. She gasped again, and he felt her body go as tight as a bow. " Lo-Logan", she gasped, and he could tell she was on the verge of coming.

"Its alright baby", he said continuing what he was doing, making sure she was ready for him. " Come for me, let go, let it all go Marie", he watched a mere moment later as her eyes went dark and she came with a cry. He held her close as her body came down, and her breathing returned to normal. He knew he couldn't last much longer, so when she reached down and began to stroke his length with a gloved hand he suppressed a cry and guided her hand along until he couldn't take it any more, he had to be inside her. He grabbed for her silk scarf and draping it over her, kissed her again as he fumbled for the bedside drawer and retrieved one of the condoms he kept there. He pulled away for a moment to sheath himself then he rejoined her. He looked down at her, softly brushing her cheek with a covered hand before whispering " I don't want to hurt you darlin"

" You won't  Logan, Ah trust you"  she said guiding him into her, as he bent down and kissed her again. 

She breathed in sharply as he entered her for the first time, and he groaned softly, feeling her close around him tightly.  He looked down at her and pressed forward, feeling resistance and knowing she was in some degree of pain. Taking a deep breath, he pushed past her barrier, burying himself deep inside her. He stopped, hearing her gasp of pain, and waited while her body adjusted to him then he began to move slowly.

Marie cried out as sensations rocketed through her, and clutched Logan closer as she began to climb to a peak again.  She arched her hips against him, as he reached between them and began to stroke her again. He began to move faster , knowing they were both close. Suddenly she cried out and came with a yell, and within seconds he did the same. They lay there together, coming back to earth, still joined, their bodies covered in sweat and tried to regain their senses. 

Logan pulled a blanket over them absently. He turned back to Marie and kissed her " Are you alright?" he asked concerned, knowing she must have been sore.

She curled tighter into his arms. " I'm fine", she said with a yawn "Just tired" He wrapped his arms around her tightly and laid his chin in the crook of her shoulder.

"I love you, you know", he said softly

" I know", she said " And I love you too Logan"

With everything, that needed to be said, said and contentment settling in, Logan pulled Marie close , covering her body with his protectively, and they went to sleep, just as the sun was rising over the horizon and another June day was starting at Xavier's mansion.

To Be Continued…


	2. July

Summer Heat.

**Author:** AmberEyes

**E-Mail****:** Ambereyes_lovesthenight@hotmail.com

**Spoilers/Continuity: **The first X-Men movie****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee, much to my disappointment. I'm just using them for my own purposes. I also don't have permission to use the titles of the Johnny Depp movies mentioned or the titles of the rock songs mentioned, I'm using them totally on my own . 

**Rating**: R rating for sexuality.

**Pairings:** Rogue/Logan (of course)

                     Jubilee Lee/Remy LeBeau

         Scott summers/Jean Grey

**Category:** Romance
    
    **Archive:** WRFA (also posted at www.Fanfiction.net )

**Summary:** Set a year after the first movie. Summer vacation is upon the mansion and being in love (or at least having sex) is on everyone's minds. It's just the difficulties that everyone has _getting_ there that's the problem… It's really a PWP but hey you'll never know if you like it unless you read it right? 

**Author's Note**: The way this story works is kind of weird but bare with me. Its three parts set over one summer in the X-Men Mansion focusing on three couples in three months. June focuses on Rogue and Logan, July focuses on Remy and Jubilee and August Focuses in Scott and Jean but all three stories show the progress that the couple from the last story has made, their still in it, and what their going through. I hope this is okay. Feedback, please…. I live off of feedback and if I don't get it I'll slowly fade away into the shadows never to be seen again……No, really I won't but give me feed back please because it lets me know what the hell I'm doing and if I'm doing it right. 

By the way, marks like this () and italics, in this fic mean telepathic speaking or thoughts between Jean, the Professor or anyone else.

                                                                    II

_July_

Marie was dying. 

She just knew it, any minute now she was going to kick it and find herself in hell. 

Or maybe she was already there.

Logan's face loomed over her with a smirk that she wanted to kiss off so badly but in her present condition couldn't. However the next words out of his mouth made her want to recant her thoughts and she glared as he spoke. "I thought you said you could handle the weights, darling?" he said raising an eyebrow as he spoke, squatting down beside her, as she lay on the weight bench and struggled to lift the weighs to finish her repetition. He laid his chin on his arms as he watched her, looking too smug for his own good.

Marie glared at him again sideways, sweat beading on her neck and forehead, and putting every bit of strength behind her, managed to lift the weights into the resting bar. "Ah can" She said sitting up, feeling like her arms were going to drop off, and crawl away on their own. This is what she got for training with the Wolverine she thought "Ah'm just a little out of practice, Sugah"

"A little?" Logan said, helping her off the bench and watching her take a gulp of water from her water bottle. He could barely take his eyes off of her , she was dressed in a short tank and Lycra stretch pants with a shear body stocking on underneath. All he could think about was getting her back to their room and having a completely different type of work out. "When was the last time you worked out?"

Marie grinned sheepishly "Before you got back" She watched the shocked look faded from his face to be replaced by one of annoyance. Well let him be, she thought, it was his fault for keeping her _distracted_ with other more interesting activities. Returning the gym to work out, had been Logan's idea because not only did it give them time together, but it also helped her get into shape so one day she could join the team and help fight Magneto and The Brotherhood. That's what all the students were training in here for, she thought looking around at Jubilee and Bobby on the tread mills and Remy hitting the punching bag with Colossus.

"Oh, that's great darlin", he said, adjusting the weights to what he liked, and settling on the bench and starting his repetitions "I've been back for over a month, you should have said something, we could have stared slowly" Marie resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of Logan doing anything, slow. She almost blushed, well _almost_ anything anyways. 

"Ah'm fine", she insisted "Really, ah'll be sore tomorrow but other than that, ah'll be fine Sugah" She watched as he lifted the weights almost effortlessly, that was her guy , strong and mean, just the way she liked him. She smiled at him, as he quickly went through his reps, and stood up, motioning her to fix the weights and go through her last set.

Marie was just lifting the weights to the rest, when a crash, sounded from across the gym. Colossus had hit the punching bag, so hard that the rope had snapped sending, the heavy sand bag crashing to the floor. It had happened before; unfortunately both Marie and Logan were distracted by the noise and the weights Marie had been lifting, slipped off the edge of the rest and, by sheer force of luck, slipped off backwards and hit the floor behind, the weight stand instead of crashing down on Marie's neck. What wasn't so lucky was that Marie was still holding them at the time, so her arm went partly with them before she fully drop the heavy equipment. She let out a gasp of pain as something popped in her left shoulder, and pain radiated from her left wrist all the way up to her shoulder blade.

"Marie" Logan said "God baby, shit I'm sorry, are you alright?" he watched as she sat up slowly, hugging her left arm to her chest. Damn it, he felt guilt radiated through him, he was supposed to be spotting her, it was his job to make sure nothing like this happened to her while she was working out. He eased her off the bench, and looked her in the eyes "Are you alright?" he asked again, seeing obviously that she wasn't.

" Ah'm fine Sugah, just damn Peachey", she said through gritted teeth, as she clutched her arm protectively then proceeded to pass out cold, giving Logan just enough time to catch her before she hit the ground and the students began to mill around them.

With a muttered cruse, Logan scooped her up and began to head towards the med lab. _Jean_he thought as he walked.

_I'm here, I'm on my way __Logan_, she thought back from where ever she was in the school.  _I'll meet you in the med lab_

_Right_ Logan said grateful not for the first time, that the closet Doc around was the school's resident Telepathic, Telekinetic. He looked down at Marie, who was just beginning to come around. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up at him.

"Logan", she said weakly "What happened?"

"You had an accident", he said walking into the lab, and setting her down on the closest table. He could hear the click of Jean's heels on the tile floor and her scent told him she was almost there. He brushed the hair off her forehead "Everything thing's going to be fine now though, I promise" 

He watched as Jean came hurrying through the door, and then he stepped back and let her get to work.

Later that evening, Logan carried Marie back to their room because the sedative Jean had given her hadn't worn off yet. He laid her down on their bed, carefully arranging a pillow under her bandaged arm. It was just a badly sprained wrist, and two severely pulled muscles in her shoulder. It could have been a lot worse, Jean had told him, Marie's arm could have been broken or dislocated. This, of course, did not make Logan feel any better. She'd have to wear a bandage and a sling for the next three weeks, and be careful for another week after that. Logan had offered to transfer some of his healing powers to Marie but Jean had adamantly refused.

"She needs to deal with injuries normally, she can't learn to depend on you to heal her all the time", Jean had said as she gave Marie a painkiller "Logan, it's not good for you or her. What if she gets hurt when you not around? Then what's she going to do or what if she becomes immune to your powers because she's taken so much of you, and then she gets badly hurt. Your better off not to do that unless you absolutely have to, save that for when you need it." She smiled kindly at him "I know you're worried, the first time Scott got hurt in training I nearly had a total breakdown, but it's just a sprain. She'll take some aspirin, sleep, and she'll be fine" She checked something off of Marie's chart, put it back in her file and turned to go. "You can take her to your rooms; just tell her to take it easy when she wakes up. And Logan", she turned back to face him "It wasn't your fault, she knows it, I know it, you know it. So stop beating yourself up, it could have happened to anybody"

He had lifted Marie carefully into his arms and started for home, not to anyone he cared for it didn't. Not again, not ever.

Logan stood on the balcony, smoking a cigar, after he had made sure Marie was comfortable for the night, and tried to put his guilt aside. He knew Jeannie was right, it wasn't his fault but it still felt like it. She was his girl, he was supposed to protect her at all cost and he'd let something as simple as training result in an injury. He watched the smoke from his cigar curl into the air and barely acknowledged when Scott walked up beside him and leaned on the balcony rail. Great, just the person, Logan wanted to talk to. The urge to throw Scott over the balcony, was overwhelming with the mood Logan was in, but he figured Wheels would frown on that so he didn't. Instead he exhaled and looked sideways at Scott. After a moment he spoke "Did Jean send you out here to talk to me, Scooter?"

Scott didn't even acknowledge the insult just shook his head "Nope, she doesn't even know I'm out here, she's asleep, the baby's exhausting her" he was silent for a moment "She told me what happened though"

"Great", Logan said, eyeing him threateningly "You gonna bitch me out boy?" The tone in his voice challenged Scott to try it but all he did was shake his head.

"No", he said leaning his arms on the balcony railing. He was quiet for a moment then he spoke sympathetically. "When I first came hear Jean had already graduated but she came back to visit, that's how we met, the Professor introduced us. I'm sure she's told you that. I had no control over my eyes then, I mostly stayed away from people, I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me again. Jean was different though, after we met  she wouldn't let me mope or stay locked in my room. It took a lot to convince me to go out, but there was something between us and she convinced me I'd regret it if we didn't find out what it was. Anyways, Jean and I had been dating for about thee months when Charles asked her to help design my first pair of regular looking sun glasses. Up until that pointed I'd been wearing my visor everywhere, and I hated it, hated the attention it drew from people, the stares. She was thrilled, we worked so hard on them together, and she couldn't wait for the tests to be done so I could try them on." 

He stopped for a moment then continued "We decided to try them out earlier, then we should have, just her and me, it was like an achievement for us. The first thing we had ever done together up until that point" He glanced over at Logan and waited for him to respond to what he had just said.

"So" Logan said stonily, stubbing out his cigar. "What the hell has this got to do with Marie and me?'

"They didn't work, we tried to soon I guess. We should have run more tests" Scott said, ignoring him "I opened my eyes with the glasses on, looked straight at her and blinded her for two weeks. That's how long it took for her sight to come back; we weren't sure at first if it would come back at all. Even now though, you've seen the glass she wears, that's because of me, Logan. She was lucky, I could have killed her, she got out of the way in time" Scott stood and turning began to walk back inside, calling over his shoulder" It happens to everyone, Logan, every single one of us at least once; it's the risk we take to be with somebody." With that he went inside leaving Logan alone with his thoughts in the night.

Jean looked up at Scott entered their bedroom a few moments later with a smile.  "Did you talk to Logan?" she asked as she set aside the plate of Oreo's she was eating, and brushed the crumbs off the bed, then dropped the batch of exam's she'd been haphazardly marking on the floor beside the bed guiltily .

 Scott gave her one of his patented half scowled, half smiles, the one's he reserved only for her and oddly enough Logan, at the worst times, and plunked down on the edge of the bed gently.  " Yeah for a bit, what's this", he asked, looking at her mock sternly from behind his glasses as he took off his coat. "You, Ms. Grey, are not supposed to mark nor do anything remotely school related after nine o' clock at night", he admonished lightly, resting a hand on her belly and rubbing gently. "That was our agreement; as your midwife, Ororo said you're working too much and not getting enough sleep, or enough of anything else for that matter, like good food" he glanced over at the Oreo's for good measure

"I know Scott, I don't need a lecture", she said a tad peevishly, covering her hand with his. She could tell he was worried about her, just by his thoughts and his rigid posture "And I can take care of myself and our baby fine while she's within me. So I had a little bit of work to do, I'm a teacher, my work never ends, and I'm perfectly able to be pregnant and do my work at the same time. I'm in bed, resting, its not my fault that she's giving me shots to my kidney's that are keeping me awake" She smiled at his worried expression "Honey I'm alright, stop worrying, we'll be fine, the summer school term's almost over anyways" She could see he wasn't to be placated easily  " Fine, no more work after nine I promise"

He smiled, clearly relieved, and standing began to get undressed as Jean swiped another cookie off of the tray. "What?" she said at his look and wince "Hey, you can veto my work, but if you touch my Oreos, Magneto will be the last of your problem's buddy"

"Fine, you win", he said slipping on his night glasses carefully, and climbing into bed beside her. "But don't look at me when we've got a hyperactive toddler on our hands. It's not my genes, it Mr. Christi's"

Jean sighed and turned off the light with a swipe of her hand, settling back against the cover's comfortably, as the baby finally settled down. Beside her she could feel Scott calming as well. She was almost asleep when Scott's thought bolted her awake with clarity.

_She! _

_We're having a she, Jean?_

_ Go back to sleep Scott, if you keep me up any longer I may be forced to castrate you mentally_

_ Night, Jean, love you_

_ Yea'huh, love you, too_

At, that moment, in the east wing media room, Jubilee sat up with a start and looked around. The room was dark, save for the TV on but with the sound off. She mentally cursed Kitty for leaving her there, after she had clearly fallen asleep half way through their Johnny Depp, drool-a-thon. She'd only seen part of _Pirates of the Caribbean_, and _Chocolat_ for peat's sake, and she'd obviously missed the other movies all together. She lay back on the couch, debating on whether or not to go up to bed, or just stay where she was until morning. She was warm and comfortable, thanks to the blanket Kitty had thrown over her, and it just seemed like such an effort to move upstairs to her room.

Footsteps, coming down the stairs, jolted her awake fully as really she wasn't supposed to be downstairs after eleven. She cautiously peered around the corner, and watched as Remy came down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. She lay down quietly, hoping he wouldn't see her. They hadn't spoken much since the day; they'd fallen asleep together, the month before. She'd woken up and he'd been asleep beside her. For being someone, so full of energy, Remy looked as peaceful as he slept, she'd brushed the hair off of his fore head where it had fallen as he slept and then had crept out of the room before he could wake.

She'd found out the next day, by sheer luck of the draw, she'd barely passed her history exam and she'd been so happy she'd put that day out of her mind until the next time she'd passed him in the hall. He'd smiled that seductive smile at her and whispered, so just she could hear him as he passed "Da cherie be beautiful when she sleeps" and kept on walking to the game's room. 

Jubilee had thought she was going to have a panic attack and die on the spot but she'd forced herself to remain upright and make it to her room before she'd collapsed on her bed and tried not to die of shock.  Now, she lay on the couch and tried to put him out of her mind as she heard his returning foot steps, her crush on him had gotten worse over the last month. After all he'd seen her at her worst, sans make up, and he hadn't run away, it showed he had some character.

"Jubilee, Cherie, dat be you?'

Jubilee looked up to see Remy, clad in a black pair of silk boxers and a white          t-shirt, standing in the doorway to the Media room, holding half a sandwich. He looked in, through the darkened room trying to see who was obviously lying on _his _couch. The place he sat, every Friday night, to watch late night  TV. Jubilee smiled and sat up "Yeah, its me", she said, praying he wouldn't think it was some sort of romantic set up.

"Watcha be doin down here P'tite. It be a little late for you don't you think?" he asked, coming into the room and plopping down beside her on the couch. Polishing off his ham sandwich, as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, he smiled crookedly at her and waited for her answer. His black on red eyes, searching her for any clues.

"Nothing", Jubilee said, running a hand through her hair "Really, I just fell asleep here, that's all and Kitty didn't wake me up"

"Oh, it be okay cherie" he said, picking up the remote, and fiddling with it "You don't have da lie to Remy now, he won't criticize your choice of pastime." he nodded towards the TV. "So, Jubilee like's be da erotic films, huh"

It was then that Jubilee looked at the TV for the first time since she'd woken up and her eye's widened.  The two people on the screen were, in fact, very naked, very busy with their hands and mouths, and doing things to each other, that until that moment Jubilee didn't know it was humanly possible to do to each other. Or legal in the state of New York to do to another human being.

_Porn! _

It was Porn and he thought she'd been watching it. 

Even more, he thought she liked it.

Jubilee felt her face go red, this smelled of a practical joke. Leaving her asleep on the couch, leaving the sound off the TV, and it on the correct channel.

She was going to kill Kitty for this one, when she caught her.

"Oh... no", she croaked, trying to get things under control "I didn't even realize this was on, really, I  ... I… was looking for something... educational", she winced a she said this, realizing how lame it sounded.

"Really", Remy said, sidling a little closer. He was starting to get that smoky seductive look to his eyes, that Jubilee and the rest of the female population of Xavier's, had realized along time ago was dangerously appealing. "So you watch for da educational purposes, instead of pleasure"

"No", Jubilee protested, grasping a hand and almost melting when he took it in his own and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"So the _cherie _watches for pleasure _and_ education", he said moving closer to her and resting her hand on his shoulder, until his lips were almost on hers. "Sounds like Remy's kind da women" She opened her mouth to say her wasn't _his _kind of women, she knew what kind of women he liked. Namely skankey ones, and he could take a jump in a swamp for all she cared, but quickly found her resistance fading.  Before she could speak though, Remy had captured her lips with his and she quickly found herself speechless, as well as unable to form coherent thoughts or moves. She rested her hand lightly on the back of his neck, threading her fingers into the hair at his nape, and kissed him back hungrily. They finally broke apart, after a few heart stopping moments, and she rested her head against his, trying to catch her breath furtively.

Oh, but dear Lord, that boy could kiss.

It wasn't like she hadn't been kissed before, but nothing had compared to the way Remy had just kissed her. She heard him, clear his throat and mutter something to the akin of " Remy been tryin to do damn well dat, for the past six months"

"Then you'd better do it again", Jubilee said, pulling him to her and kissing him hard.

"Damn" Remy said, after they broke apart, then smiled sexily, as he trailed a finger down her arm. "You know cherie, da say the best way to get oneself educated, is through experience, and Remy be the best of  tutors"

Jubilee smiled at him and drew him close, wrapping her arm around his neck       "Well then Remy, on to lesson one" She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear "I'll warn you though I'm a very quick study at subjects I enjoy"

 Meanwhile, at that moment upstairs, unaware of her friends trysting downstairs, Marie stirred beside Logan and opened her eyes. Her arm and shoulder throbbed painfully, and it took her a moment to remember the accident. She looked down at her bandaged arm and had a vague remembrance  of Jean saying that she'd sprained her wrist, and pulled something in her shoulder. She looked over at Logan, who was sleeping lightly, and smiled sleepily. Poor man, he was going to feel guilty for this one, when really it had been both their faults for getting distracted. As her mind cleared of the last of the pain killer's Jean had given her, she realized that her bladder was close to exploding, and that she'd have to get up or die trying. Muttering under her breath, and trying not to wake Logan, which she knew was almost impossible given how lightly he slept, she started to rotate herself out of bed. This proved to be an Olympic event, since the side she was trying to roll out of was the same side she'd injured. She tried to sit up and rotate herself and almost fell right out of bed, with a wince. Two more tries, and five minutes later, and she was ready to concede defeat, and expire quietly. She close her eyes and sighed, feeling helpless and hating it.

Suddenly a  groggy voice sounded in the darkness.

 "Now, what in the name of hell are you tryin to do, darlin?" She looked up at Logan, as he opened one eye and squinted at her in the darkness.  After a moment, he reached over and turned on the light, nearly blinding her as her eyes struggled to adjust. He rolled over carefully and looked at her in concern, " Are you alright?"

" Ah'm fine", she said " Ah just need to get up for a minute, is all ", she struggled as she  said so, and almost dumped herself on the floor again he watched in what she assumed was amusement. " Ahhh hell, Logan, a little help would nice Sugah"

She felt the bed shift considerably, and a moment later she was picked up gently and set on her feet. " Thank ya", she said, turning and  heading for their bathroom. She'd moved in with Logan, the week before and she was grateful the bathroom was closer, then the one in her other room had been. She figured, he knew that was why she'd been getting up anyways, and she was surprised that he didn't offer her any more assistance. She realized, that he was afraid to touch her in case he might hurt her in some other way, and she felt touched. This  was going to have to end real fast,  though or she'd go crazy.

She closed the bathroom door, and for the next few moments and several embarrassing incidents later, tried to master, undoing her cloths and  using the toilet with one arm and little patience. Still she eventually accomplished her objective and, flushing the toilet, she headed for bed again, not surprised to find Logan waiting for her outside when she emerged. Without a word, he picked her up and set her back in bed, adjusting the comforter around her subtly. " Thank you Sugah", she said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss through a ready scarf. 

He smiled " Don't worry about it, you should have woke me in the first place", he watched as she winced in pain, and tried to get comfortable to no avail. " Do you want to take the last pain pill Jean left you, Marie?" he asked, hating to see her in pain.

" No", Marie said " It'll pass, Logan", she reached up and stoked the side of his face with a gloved hand " Ah'm fine, really, stop worrying" She laughed jokingly "What Ah'd really like is some ginger ale, all those pain pills have done  number on mah stomach  but its all right"

" No" Logan said " I'll go get it for you", he carefully shifted out of bed and leaning over kissed the top of her forehead, quick before her body could react. " I'll be right back baby"

Downstairs, things were rapidly heating up for Jubilee and Remy on the couch. He was toying with the buttons on the front of her silk pajamas, having already undone two of them. As they kissed, he slipped his hand inside her top, growing hard, just from the feeling of heat he was getting from her. He slipped a hand around her breast and toyed with her nipple, delighting in her gasp and the fact that it hardened in pleasure from his touch. 

" Remy", she breathed, unsure.

" It be all right Jubilee", he said stroking her softly " Remy told you once before, he won't do nothin you don't want him to. If you want to stop, all you have to say is so"

He waited and she knew he was waiting for her response " Don't stop", she whispered making her decision " I don't want you to stop" 

" You won't have any regrets cherie", he said. " Remy make sure of dat"

At that moment, they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked at the doorway, in time to see Logan pass by, heading for the kitchen. " I don't want to know" he said, not stopping or even looking at them.

Remy looked at Jubilee.

Jubilee looked at Remy. 

Before either of them could speak, Logan reappeared with a glass of something in his a hand and walked by the doorway again. " I still  don't want to know" he threw over his shoulder as he went on his way, leaving the two dazed teenagers behind him.

Up stairs Logan climbed back into bed and handed Marie the glass of soda, with a puzzled look. " What?", she said, sipping on it.

"Your friend  Jubilee has odd taste in men" he said, watching as she set the glass aside.

She looked at him,  decided he was sleep deprived, then shook her head " Go back to sleep Logan", she said, curling  as close to him as she could, as he shut off the light and sleep claimed them both.

It wasn't Jubilee and Gambit that really bothered him.

It was the fact that they'd been making out on _his_ couch. The one he liked to watch hockey and make out with Marie on. Now he was going to have to find someplace else, because it had been defiled by … teenagers and  _horny_ teenagers at that. He drifted off to sleep, wondering how big a TV would fit in the bedroom.

Downstairs, Jubilee was rapidly wondering what had happened to her sanity. Ordinarily, the thought of making out with Remy would have terrified her and sent her into total spaz fireworks mode. Yet here she was, lying with him and feeling more confident then she ever had with anyone else. " Remy", she breathed, as he continued to caress her. " God, don't stop"

" I'm not, Jubilee", he said, slipping a hand lower to her abdomen, and lower still, caressing her through the silky fabric of her pajama bottoms. She jumped in surprise and he smiled as he continued what he was doing. " Trust ma cherie, just trust me" He slipped his hand inside her pants and pushing her panties aside, began to  stroke her with his fingers, find her wet and ready for him.  She stifled a cry, as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her clit and then began to toy with the swollen bud of desire. With his other free hand he continued to stroke her breast,  until she came with a soft cry and a shudder. He held her close until her body came down, and  then kissed her again. " I told you, you wouldn't have any regrets cherie", he whispered. Hearing, yet another noise, Remy sighed. " This place be a little to public cherie", He sat up and helped her button her shirt. " I think we're going to have to continue dis another time"

" But you didn't,… you know" She said, as she rose and headed for bed. " I mean I did, but you didn't." It didn't seem right to her somehow, he'd given her pleasure but hadn't taken any for himself.

" Don' t worry cherie", he said, slipping an arm around her shoulders. " Remy'll get the chance dat is if you want to be see Remy again"

"I do", she said "If you want to" She was afraid, he'd revert to his old flirtatious self at anytime and she'd be humiliated.

He nodded, and kissed her neck, lingering a moment before replying "Nothing could keep Remy away, come on P'tite I'll walk to you your door, make sure you get there safely" With that they continued on their way, heading for upstairs. 

The next day dawned bright and sunny, so as soon as breakfast and morning chores were done, the students and teachers hurried outside to enjoy it. Even the professor took time out of his busy schedule to spend the day lounging on the patio with Jean and the other teachers. The students hurried off to town or went riding on the schools trails and a large group hit the pool to cool off. Another group quickly formed a game of volleyball on the school's outdoor court and soon the students who weren't playing where watching as the game progressed.

Rogue sat on a bench, with Logan and watched as Remy served the ball over the net with so much force, she thought they were lucky it didn't explode. She looked down at her bandaged arm with a sigh, as she picked at her ace bandage, disappointed she couldn't play. She watched as the ball pounded into the sand, and he laughed and gave Jubilee a high five as he went by her. Rogue noticed his hand touch Jubilee's waist and linger softly as she moved to serve the ball next, it was a small and possessive gesture that she was well acquainted with from Logan. Jubilee grinned at Remy and served the ball , but it hit the net. Rouge smiled as she watched the pair, she was happy for them.

Now if only she could snap Logan out of this guilt, she'd be fine. 

He sat beside her now, brooding, smoking a cigar and trying not to look at her arm, which she knew he was doing about every five seconds. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she continued to watch, and winced as her shoulder pulled. It wasn't nearly as bad today as yesterday; she'd even been able to go without the sling for a bit before Logan had pestered her to put it back on. She thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "Logan"; she said "We should go out tonight"

"What?" he said looking at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"Ah said we should go out tonight, go to dinner or something" She said, cocking her head. 

"You're joking right?" he said "Marie you're supposed to rest, and take it easy."

She laughed " Well there's, nothin saying  Ah can't relax while sitting in a club or listening to music or watching you shoot pool. Ah'll be fine, really . Let's go and have some fun"

'What are we going to go in?" he asked " You can't ride the Harley the way you are"

" So we'll borrow Scott's Benz"

"Oh great, the Scooter mobile" 

" Logan!!"

He looked at her, then laughed for the first time since she'd been hurt. He carefully slipped an arm around her shoulders and nodded "All right darlin, if you want to go out, then we'll go" He looked stern for a moment "But if the arm starts to bother you, we're coming home, deal?"

"Deal", she said, happy that seemed things to be looking a little better at last. They continued to watch the game and after a few moments Marie noticed that Logan was giving Remy the oddest looks, like he was trying to threaten him or scare him. 

She watched as Remy caught these looks, and flushed, looking worried. She frowned "Sugah, if ya keep looking at Remy like that, his head is going to explode"

"Sorry", Logan said then muttered something under his breath. All Marie caught was the words "couch" "hockey", "TV" and "bedroom". _Oh_, so he was upset about missing the game the night before, she thought wondering which student around the mansion was obsessed enough to have it taped.  " I'll stop" he said as  he fired one more of his new patented " I know what and who you were doing on _my_ couch last night, your ass is in my sling Cajun" looks  for good measure at Remy and settled back against the bench with his girl to watch the rest of the game. 

On the patio, out of the sun, Jean sat with Storm and the professor and watched the children scurrying about. She leaned back in her chair and settled her hand on her stomach. The baby had been turning flips all day and Jean was grateful, to be able to sit down and take it easy.  She smiled at Storm "I'm not sure about a baby shower Storm; I'm not one for fuss"

"It won't be a fuss" Storm said, sipping her lemonade "I think it would be fun, an excuse to have cake and give you gifts" 

" I agree", the professor said " It'll give us something to celebrate, we've had little to enjoy at times this year"

"Well, when you put it that way." Jean said with a laugh "But if the baby gets anymore stuffed animals, we won't be able to fit them in the nursery" 

"I'll make note of that." Storm said, pushing her hair out of her eyes. Without warning two young boys, bolted by the table on their way towards the woods   "Boys" Storm called as the table jolted "Please watch where you're going" They threw back a reply and kept going, not slowing down in the least. "Hmm" Storm said "I wonder what made them run like that" She got her answer a moment later and Jean watched as her friend paled under her tanned skin, and her mouth hung open in shock. 

Jean turned and gasped, suppressing a laugh with a hand as she watched her irate fiancée stomp towards their table. At least she thought it was Scott, she couldn't tell under all the splatters of paint he was covered in. Red, Blue, Green and Orange covered his hair, his shirt and his pants in round splotches. His glasses were speckled with Orange and Blue.  Green paint coated his hair and  parts of his face " Oh Honey", Jean said with a smile, "What happened?" of course she already knew, but it would be so much funnier hearing it from him.

"Water balloons, filled with  paint" He said by way of answer, running a hand through his paint flecked hair "An open window ten feet up, and two rambunctious nine year olds with _way_ to much time on their hands, don't mix, did they go by here?" Without waiting for an answer he kept going on his search, Jean wouldn't have wanted to be those boys when they were caught. They'd be cleaning out the stables, until they graduated.

On the field, the volleyball game was just heating up when Scott stalked past, on the way to the schools wooded trails. One by one the students, jaws dropped as they saw him. The volleyball forgotten for the moment, smacked Jubilee in the head and she yelped and rubbed the side of her head, transfixed.

"Hey look", Logan called, jerking a thumb over his shoulder "Its Rainbow Scooter"

"Very funny Logan", Scott said as he  hurried by. 

Logan turned to Marie " I thought it was, what about you?"

Marie struggled to answer  through fits of laughter, as she rocked back on the bench. She watched Scott's retreating back, plastered with red paint,  and tried not to lose what little respect she had for him left. She shook her head and stood pulling Logan with her. " Come on", she said " Let's go get ready to go"

" Dinners not for hours" Logan said, following her towards the manor " And I'm not sure what I'm going to wear" true be told he really didn't care but he wasn't going to tell her that. 

" That's all right Sugah", she said with a devious smile, that made his stomach tighten and his blood flow south at an amazing rate. " Because Ah'm not hungry for food, and what Ah have planned for us doesn't require any cloths."

" Really" Logan said, visions of naked pleasure forming in his mind as they reached the house " What about your arm?"

Marie smiled " Ah'll be fine, it just gives us the excuse to be even more creative then normal, since most of the kids are outside, and we've practically got the whole Manor to ourselves. We can be as loud as we want"

"I already like this idea", Logan said as they reached their room and practically flew inside.   " I like it a lot"

" I though you would", Marie said pulling him inside and shutting the door firmly behind them. 

Outside, Jubilee grabbed a bottle of  peach juice from an open cooler and pressed it against her neck for a moment before popping the top and taking a grateful gulp. It was great, being outside and all, but playing in the heat was killer. She glanced around from the sidelines, taking a break for a moment and tried to put her thoughts together about the events of the previous night, She still couldn't quite figure out how  things had gone so quickly from talking with Remy to wear they had ended up. Just thinking about how he had touched her, made her heat up again, and she took another drink, glad suddenly she was clad only in pair of jean shorts and a yellow bikini top. She hadn't had the nerve to tell any of her female friends about it, Rogue was hurt and if she told Kitty, it would be all over the school, so she was left to ponder what it meant for her and Remy on her own. She was still amazed that he actually had feelings for her; it was beyond anything she had ever hoped for.

She was so caught up in her thought she barley noticed a pair of tanned arms slipped around her waist until Remy had pressed his ice cold pop bottle to her bare abdomen. She yelped and shot multicolored sparks as she jumped, singeing  the grass beneath her.  Remy laughed softly and kissed the base of her neck " You like Remy's touch dat much cherie"

" You startled me", she said " And that bottle is cold"

"Really", Remy said dragging the bottle up her stomach slowly and rubbing it over her breasts suggestively as her breath caught. "Den Remy will have to find a way to heat Jubilee up, despite the heat, won't he?" He kissed the base of her neck, nipping gently as she leaned into him. His thumb caressed the underside of her breast and her breath caught for a moment. "Dat bikini top be drivin Remy crazy cherie"

" Remy", she whispered as she glanced around to see if anyone had noticed them. " We can't do this here, there are other people around"

He laughed low " Your right cherie, we cannot . How about meeting Remy tonight, where we can be all by our lonesome?" Before she could speak he had begun to move away "I'll meet you here at midnight cherie"

" Sure", she called faintly, watching his retreating  back. " I'll see you then"

Later that evening, Marie and Logan sat at a table in the corner of one of their favorite clubs, listening to the house band belt out covers of classic rock tunes like Van Halen, Areosmith, and Queen. Marie smiled as she sipped the non-alcoholic beer Logan had got her and laughed at the look on Logan's face when the band did a truly awful version of _Crazy little Thing Called Love_.  " I can't believe that" Logan said as they got up to play pool, or in actual fact he got to play and she got to watch. " Mercury is spinning in his grave as we speak" 

She watched as he racked the balls up and broke them cleanly sending them sailing around the table. She was glad she'd convinced him to come out  tonight, it had been good for both of them. Of course spending the afternoon in bed making love had helped too, she'd made sure to prove to Logan that she was no frail thing, that she was fine and he had nothing to feel guilty or worry about. They'd borrowed Scott's Benz and cruised into town, Logan wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt while she had dressed in a short leather skirt and a green off the shoulder top with a tight black silk body stocking on underneath for protection, and a black neck scarf. She topped it off with a pair of soft black leather gloves, well one on her good hand anyways. For her injured arm she was wearing her bandage with a piece of black lace wound around it and a sheer black lace sling. She'd wound her hair up but left stray curls fall around her face.

 "This was ah good idea", she said, sitting on the edge of the table, opposite him and sipping her drink.

" Yah,", he said " It was, I'm I thought of it"

" You thought of it", she said then saw his grin. She grinned  back, Logan was back to his old self again. "Yeah right", she sidled up to him and flipping her scarf over his mouth kissed him. He wound his arms around her and kissed her back hungrily . " We have to go home soon", she murmured " Ah'd like to continue what we wear discussing this afternoon"

" I don't remember much talking going on" Logan said raising an eyebrow .

Marie smiled and ground against him provocatively " Exactly Sugah" 

" Okay", Logan said quickly " As soon as I'm finished with this round we'll go" he glanced down at her glass ' I'm gonna get you another drink though first darlin"

She nodded "Ahright" and watched as he made his way through the crowed up to the bar. She looked around while she waited for him to come back and tried to think about the fact that they'd  be home in under an hour. Her arm throbbed painfully, although she'd have never said that to Logan of course.  She barely noticed when two young men walked up to her, and stopped a few paces away.

" Hi cutie", one of them said " I'm Shawn and this is my friend David"

She nodded and barely acknowledged them as she looked for Logan. She could smell the booze on them from where she was standing, and she wrinkled her noise in distaste and hoped they wouldn't press matters.  Her hopes went unanswered.

"Hey", Shawn said loudly " I'm talking to you", he walked over to her " You could be a little more friendly. I don't talk to just any girls you know"

Marie eyed him up and down, finally speaking " Ah'm not interested ahright, please just leave me alone" 

" Your not interested" Shawn said unbelievingly as Marie began to look frantically around for Logan, she could see him at the bar returning with the drinks in hand. She caught his eye, and he caught hers and began circling the crowed to get to her quicker, leaving the drinks on the bar." What do you mean your not interested?"  He reached out unexpectedly and grabbed her injured wrist hard, squeezing it brutally, and she gasped in pain.   " Why don't you get interested, real fast." 

 A fist appeared out of know where and separated Marie's arm from Shawn's grasp.

" Bad move Bub", Logan growled as he stepped up " The lady said she's not interested"

" What the hell does it matter to you?" Shawn said with a drunken laugh.

"She's with me jackass" Logan said "Now get lost fast" He glanced over his shoulder at Marie "You alright darlin?" Shawn moved before Marie could speak and swung his fist around to catch Logan in the face. Logan  saw it coming and ducked unsheathing the claws on his left hand, bringing them up to block the guy's next punch. With a growl, he grabbed Shawn and held him against the pool table with his claws at the man's throat.

"Logan!" Marie cried stepping up to him through the crowd that had gathered and laying a hand on his arm " Forget it, he's just a jerk, its not worth it. Lets go"

Logan dropped Shawn to the floor with a thump, and stood over him for a moment. " Your lucky, _your_ drunk and she's _my _better judgment bub"  he said turning and following  Marie out the door of the club before security got to them.

Once outside, he turned to Marie concerned " Are you all right, he had hold of your arm pretty good"

Marie nodded weakly " Ah think so, hurt pretty badly though"

" We'll get Jean to look at it once we get home", Logan said helping her to the car. "What happened with those guys anyways?"

"

 Ah don't know" Marie said " Ah couldn't get them to leave, Guess Ah should have tried harder"

"Nah" Logan said with a smile as he slid behind the wheel. "That's what I'm here for darlin" He clicked the radio on and cranked the wheel as they left the club's parking lot and headed back to the Mansion.

Jubilee crept downstairs a few moments before midnight, and out the back door to where she was supposed to meet Remy over the hill by the woods edge, still clad in her bikini top and shorts. It was no surprise he was waiting for her, what was a surprised was he had laid a blanket on the grass and set soft candles a few feet away for lighting.  A basket lay a few feet away within easy grasp. He lay on his side on the blanket, and looked up as she approached. "Bonjour cherie" he said, sitting up. " Remy be glad you decided to show up" Jubilee smiled as she sat down cautiously, she was still reeling over the fact she'd had the nerve to show up. She didn't know what she was getting into or what she was doing, but god she wanted too if it mean a repeat of the other night or more. 

" Remy", she said cautiously, not wanting to get in over her head. " Let's just go slow okay?'

He smile rakishly at her  and extended an arm to her "  If dat be what you want cherie, but dis time Remy gonna let you make the first move" She move with care into his embrace and kissed him as he settled one hand on her waist and let the other lay above her head. She curled her fingers in his hair and drew him closer deepening the kiss as she rested one hand on his shoulder.

She smiled at him when they broke apart and bit him lightly on the chin before pulling back to look at him "How's that for the first move?"

" Damn good cherie,", he said lowering his lips to her again " Real damn good" 

The summer night around them was warm but they were warmer as there hands began to explore . There didn't seem to be anything in existence but the night sky, the stars and them as they lay together, caught in the grip of something much larger then ether could really comprehend.  He stroked up her rib cage, and cupped her breast in his hand savoring its weight and feeling. "Shall we continue from the other night", he said stroke her through her top, she arched against him "Or begin again?" Before she could speak he had lowered his head to her breast and gently took her nipple into his mouth. She gasped and her body arched even farther as sensations shot through her. He caressed it with his tongue and sucked gently, feeling her body tense and clench as he did so. She clutched him tighter as he moved from one to the other, eventually pushing her top aside so she was exposed to the night air. 

"Remy", she breathed, aware that somebody might see them.

He grinned "Don't be worrying cherie, nobody gonna see us. Remy made sure of it"  

"Are you sure?' she asked.

He laughed "Positive cherie, Remy take care of you, don't worry so much"

Jubilee laughed, amazed at how comfortable she felt and sat up so she faced him. He was right; it was time to put worries aside and move on to other things.

"What Jubilee?" he said sitting back on his legs and watching her closely.

She smiled "Nothing", she said and reaching around she carefully undid her top and tossed it aside. "I just figure if you're going to do something, why not it do fully"

She watched his black eyes glaze over as he looked at her and without a word she took his hand and put it back on her breath "Touch me Remy", she whispered daringly "Don't stop for anything"

" You sure cherie" he said stroking her hair back from her face " Cause we can wait if you want, Remy won't push you or nothing to do nothing you don't feel ready to do"

"I know what I want to do", she said looking him straight in the eye "Trust me Remy"

It was all the encouragement he needed as he eased her back down onto the blanket, kissing her throat, her neck and shoulder. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, running her hands over the smooth plains of his chest and arms. She kissed him again "Remy"; she said trying to catch her breath and failing 'I want you very badly right now" 

"Da feeling be very mutual", he said resting his head on her shoulder for a moment.

She reached over and began to undo his belt buckle, aware of the fact that his arousal was straining just under the tips of her fingers. She brushed it with her fingers, listening to his sharp intake of breath as she did so. She tossed his belt aside and kissed him again. "Make love to me", she whispered "Please Remy"

Her soft plea nearly sent him over the edge. He looked down at her "You positive cause once we start, de be no stopping?'

She laughed "I'm sure" she said, wondering when she had become so sure she wanted her first time to be with him. It didn't matter now though, she wanted him so badly she could barely breathe, she ached for him and she didn't want to stop because she was sure she'd regret it if she did. 

He nodded and caressed her cheek. "Remy make sure its good for you cherie, you see" He began to undo the buttons on her shorts, tossing them aside soon enough, along with his own jeans. Her bikini bottom went next and then his boxer shorts, until finally nothing stood between them. He pulled another blanket had had brought over them and began to stroke her wetness with his fingers, getting her ready for him. She tightened around him, arching against his hand as she gasped his name. he kissed her again "One moment cherie", he said turning to grab something out of the basket near by. She watched as he brought out a condom and turned away to put it on, he knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to scare her. He really had thought of everything, and she had the feeling that he had known, just as she had that it would lead to this tonight. It just felt so inevitable like they had connected that day in her room and this was just coming full circle.

He rejoined her, and she savored for the first time being naked with a man, feeling skin to skin with nothing to hide. She felt him settle against her and she accepted him, wrapping her legs around him and drawing him closer. 

He stopped for a moment, trying to hold his control and then arching up he kissed her as at the time he thrust past all her barriers and placed himself inside her fully.

Jubilee gasped at the pain, feeling her eyes tear up, but her body quickly began to adjust to him and soon it had passed and she felt only the fullness of him inside her. 

He kissed tears away, and looked down at her his voice shaking as he tried not to come. "You okay P'tite?" he asked.

She nodded silently, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He waited a moment then began to move, slowly at first then faster as he felt her body respond to him.

She gasped his name, and clutched him closer as she felt herself began to build up to her peak. She arched one leg over his hip and drew him closer still, letting her head rest on his shoulder as he kissed her hair and murmured things to her in French. Suddenly she felt herself go over, and she cried him name as she came. 

He felt her body spasm tightly around him and thrust one final time before joining her. They lay together for along time, coming back to earth, and then lay in each others arm, exhausted and spent as the moon shone over their heads and the summer wind kissed their skin.

After a few moments Remy shifted to his side pulling her with them and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  He rested his head in the crook of her shoulder and kissed her neck. They lay like that for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few moments until at last jubilee dared to break the silence. She rolled so she faced him, "So what does this mean for us Remy?" she asked not wanting to hear his honest answer, but knowing she needed to know where they stood. "What are we?"

"Lovers", he said simply as if that explained it. He pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes then grinned crookedly " Your ma girl, if that's what ya'll wants too" he'd wanted her for months, and not as one of his normal "conquests". He'd never been in love but he had a feeling that that's where headed now and it was totally knew for him, he wasn't sure what to expect at all but he knew he wasn't willing to let her go now.

"It is", she said, feeling happier then she had in a long time "I've wanted that more then anything else Remy" She kissed him, and slipped back into his arms.

In the burgeoning light of sunrise nothing else needed to be said.

The next morning as Logan was smoking his morning cigar on the patio Marie burst out "Hey Sugah", she said "Wanna come shopping with me?"

"Shopping?" he asked incredulously " Where are Kitty and Jubilee, you better off shopping with them" he watched the hurt look appeared on her face, the one he hated with a passion and always vowed never to cause again.

"Kitty's off with Bobby and Jubilee got in late last night, so she's still asleep", she frowned "You don't like shopping with me?"

Logan hated shopping.

 Period. 

However he was more then aware that Marie did and that she could cause his forced abstinence in many hellish ways. 

He smiled and lied through his teeth. 

"Of course I like shopping with you", he said rising and hiving her hug. "So where are we going?" 

"I've got to get Jean and Scott a gift for the baby, and a few things for the shower" She said as they slid into the car. "It shouldn't take long"

So that was how Logan found himself drifting around a department store two hours later, bored out of his skull and wondering how he'd gotten roped into doing this.  They wound up down an isle filled with sleepers, car seats, baby bottles and pastel colored blankets, and there they stayed for what seemed like the longest hour of his life. Logan leaned on the cart and watched as Marie held up yet another diaper bag; they were on about the tenth one, something with cutesy animals on it in pastel colors that was making Logan vaguely nauseous. "What do you think about this one?"  She asked him.

"You don't want to know" he said passing a hand over his face, and wondering if he could slip away unnoticed. "Is this from both of us?"

"Yes", she said absently as she looked at another one, one with teddy bears on it. "I like this one", she said quickly deciding not to ask his opinion again. She could see he was bored and the sight of Logan steaming in the maternity isle was enough to send any women into labor. She tossed the bag in the cart and checked her list "I've got to get some food for the party, and balloons"; she said quickly making a decision. "So why don't I go get those and you can grab Ororo's gift for her"

"Why are you shopping for Storm?" he asked.

"Because she's sick with a cold and didn't feel like shopping. She told me what to buy and gave me the money for it" She looked around "It should be in his isle or the next" She kissed him quickly through her scarf, and shoved a piece of paper into his hand "I'll meet you at the cash" 

He watched as she hurried off and wondered if they'd be able to get home in time for some fun before dinner. Pay back would be sweet when he got her alone. He scanned the list she'd left him and tried to find the item as quickly as possible. "A pump", he muttered to himself, baffled "Why am I looking for women's shoes in a baby isle?"

 He glanced around in confusion before an item and its name caught his eye and drew him closer. He growled low in his throat. 

Marie was going to pay for this one. Big time. 

Marie watched moments later as Logan stalked to the cash and set the breast pump down with a thump. Marie smothered a laugh behind a gloved hand as the cashier rang in their purchase and she paid for them. They carried them to the car in silence and got in. Finally Marie couldn't help it, she burst out laugh so hard tears came to her eyes, at the thought of manly Logan having to carry a breast pump across the store. 

"Oh you thought that was funny huh, you little minx", he said grabbing her carefully and kissing her through the barrier of her neck scarf. He could feel her laughing against his mouth.

"I'm sorry sugah", she said "I'm just trying to picture you looking for it, I didn't actually think you'd find it"

"You should have seen the clerk I asked", he said grudgingly "I think I scared into early retirement" He grinned  and revved up the car " Alright, it was a little bit funny but don't think you'll ever pull something like that on me again"

She wouldn't ether because after that day Logan refused to ever go shopping with her again after. 

He turned the radio on "When is the shower anyway?" he asked.

"Oh not for another three weeks, mid august, just before the baby's due", Marie said with a grin "But I wanted to get all my shopping done early, so you could come with me"

Logan swerved and nearly drove the Benz into a tree as they cleared entrance onto the highway. 

Three weeks, they hadn't needed to go shopping; he hadn't needed to go shopping today at all. He could have stayed home, watched the game or played pool.

It was then he realized just how much, he loved Marie. Totally, completely with no qualms at all.

As long as he never had to shop with her again.

Ever.

To be continued…


	3. August

Summer Heat.

**Author:** AmberEyes

**E-Mail:** Ambereyeslovesthenighthotmail.com

**Spoilers/Continuity: **The first X-Men movie****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee, much to my disappointment. I'm just using them for my own purposes.

**Rating**: R rating for sexuality.

**Pairings:** Rogue/Logan (of course)

                     Jubilee Lee/Remy LeBeau

         Scott summers/Jean Grey

**Category:** Romance

**Archive:** WRFA (also posted at www.Fanfiction.net ) 

**Summary:** Set a year after the first movie. Summer vacation is upon the mansion and being in love (or at least having sex) is on everyone's minds. It's just the difficulties that everyone has _getting_ there that's the problem… It's really a PWP but hey you'll never know if you like it unless you read it right?

**Author's Note**: The way this story works is kind of weird but bear with me. Its three parts set over one summer in the X-Men Mansion focusing on three couples in three months. June focuses on Rogue and Logan, July focuses on Remy and Jubilee and August Focuses in Scott and Jean but all three stories show the progress that the couple from the last story has made, their still in it, and what their going through. I hope this is okay. Feedback, please…. I live off of feedback and if I don't get it I'll slowly fade away into the shadows never to be seen again……No, really I won't but give me feed back please because it lets me know what the hell I'm doing and if I'm doing it right.

By the way, marks like this () and italics, in this fic mean telepathic speaking or thoughts between Jean, the Professor or anyone else.

                                                            III

_August _

_ _

_2:00 A.M_

"Scott!_" _

"Humph?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah baby but can't it wait until morning, I'm really tired?"

_"What the hell do you think Summers?"_

Scott sat straight up in bed, wondering when he'd started co-habituating with Logan when he realized it was Jean barking things at him. He rolled over and flicked on the light, blinking at the harshness then looked at Jean. She was sitting up in bed, both hands wrapped around her stomach as she tried to force the breath out of her body. "Time to play huh?" he said, trying not to panic, Jean wasn't due for another three weeks in actuality. Jean looked at him, clearing thinking it was a stupid question, and tried to breath again, as she leaned back against the head board.

"Honey your sure its not false?" He asked, pushing her hair over her shoulder for her so it wouldn't be in her eyes. " I mean, it could be right?"

Jean reached out and grabbed his hand tightly squeezing his fingers, crushing them together as the contraction ebbed around her, forcing three words out at him.  "Get… Ororo… NOW!"

Fearing for his life and other valuable body parts, Scott nodded and slipped out of bed, grabbing his robe, and making sure his glasses were in place as he did so. "I'll be back as soon as I can", he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Love you"

"Get …the… hell… away from me" She ground out, gripping the sheets in her fists tightly as Scott winced and hurried from the room.

Oh, this was going to be a  real pleasant experience, Scott could tell already.

Down the hall in his room, Remy and Jubilee were reluctantly, parting company for the night as they always did at that time. " I don't want to go", she whispered, kissing him again, as he walked her to the door." I'd rather stay here with you then go back to listening to Kitty snore any night"

" And Remy would rather have you stay", he said, holding her tightly as he kissed her hair " But if da teachers catch us, then we both be blackened catfish _Non_?"

"I know", she said, moving away and slipping on her robe before tying it tightly around her. " But I still don't like it"

" Remy don't ether", he whispered, slipping a shirt on over his boxers. "But at the da moment, we don't have no choice" He laughed and opened the door, then leaned against it "Besides, it's add a bit of suspense don't ya think?"

" That's not what I'd call it", Jubilee said with a grin as they kissed one final time, and she headed out  the door. " We're still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yup", Remy said "You, me, da couch and the TV with nothin on"; he raised an eye brow and wiggled it at her. "Hopefully us too"

Jubilee sighed, mock seriously and turned to leave. " Your insatiable, has any body ever told you that?"

"All da time', Remy said with exaggerated sadness. "But I don't listen none, puts me out of da mood"

Jubilee shook her head and after peeking out the hallway stepped out, blowing a final kiss at Remy as she did so, knowing he would watch until she got to her room at the end of the hall. She'd taken about two steps when Scott almost plowed her down in his haste to get to Ororo's rooms in the east wing with the youngest children. " Hey!", Jubilee called, not even realizing that her and Remy's cover had been blown. " What's happening?"

She turned back to Remy as other students began poking their heads out of doors to see what the commotion was. He looked as perplex as she until realization began to dawn on them.

" Jean", they both said at once, hurrying up the hall to the commons room where the other students were beginning to gather.

On his way down the hall, Scott didn't answer, just plowed ahead, trying to remember who's boneheaded idea it had been to give senior students their own rooms, especially students like Remy LeBeau who flirted with everything that moved and thought sex was as casual as an intimate body locking hand shake  .

_ Mine_

A familiar pissed off female voice sounded in his head and he winced knowing he wasn't helping the situation.

_ Sorry Honey,_ he thought as he knocked on Ororo's door loudly, trying to wake the Weather Witch up. _ I didn't mean it_

_ At the moment I don't care what you mean, just get back here fast with Storm._

The look on Scott's face when she opened the door told Ororo he meant business . "I'll get dressed and grab my things" She said, turning from the door quickly. A moment later she was back, and they hurried back down the hall back towards the Summers/Grey rooms.

Twenty minutes later in the commons room, Jubilee and Remy were curled together on the sofa tiredly, with the other students that had chosen to stay up and wait for news. Even the Professor was up; seated with a few of the oldest student discussing plans for the next year of their lives, college, joining the team or both if they wanted. "What do you think is going on?" She said to Remy, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

" Don't know P'tite", he said with a yawn, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. " Probably a lot of da yelling and swearing, not mention some pain on Scott's part."  He picked up his deck of cards from the coffee table, and shuffled them quickly, about to ask if anybody wanted to play a game of poker while they waited when Storm hurried by the door in one direction followed by Scott. They stopped a few feet away and talked in hush tones for a moment that the students couldn't hear. A calm fell over the room as they all waited to hear the news but instead Scott and Storm both hurried down the hall again back to Jean.

Remy looked at Jubilee, the cards forgotten. "Wonder what dat was about?"

" I don't know", She said wide awake as she took the cards from his hand and began to deal them to the other students.

Suddenly there was the sound of a distressed and angry female voice resounding through the hall.

" WHAT!!!!"

_9: 30 A.M_

" So it was false huh?" Marie said, buttering her toast, then sliding the butter to  an exhausted looking Ororo a few feet away.

" Yup", Jubilee said, taking a bite of cereal and catching Remy's eye down the table where he was seated with Iceman and Colossus.  " Completely"

" Ah can't believe Logan and Ah slept right through it", Marie said with a laugh as she drank her coffee ' Ah didn't hear a thing and our rooms a lot closer then Remy's. What's this made it, three, four, times?"

" Four, chica that I've counted at least", Jubilee muttered, pushing her empty bowl aside, her appetite gone. " And what's worse is Scott caught me coming from Remy's room, so we got in trouble for that first thing this morning from the professor."

" Really?" Marie said with a wince.

" Uh huh", Jubilee shuddered, remembering. "I was sure Scott would forget with all the commotion last night but no, this morning he grabbed both of us as soon as we'd woken up, and hauled us in front of Xavier. Then the professor gave us a lecture on birth control, and on being young and responsible adults, making proper choices.  He said, we should have exercised more restraint or at least caution and talked to Jean before we did anything serious.  The message was we should try to set better examples for the younger students. He even said I should talk to Jean about going on the pill, just in case. He ended by saying we could continue together but we have to maintain separate rooms at all times, and go off campus if we want to have sex. I've never been so embarrassed in my life, I wanted to crawl into the floor and die."

"I wonder if he did that to Jean and Scott when they were students." Rogue asked.

"He didn't have too", Jubilee reminded her "Jean is five years older then Scott, she probably had her own apartment that they could go too when they wanted to be alone"

"Good point", Rogue said with a frustrated frown as she buttered her toast.

"What did Remy have to say?" Kitty put in from beside Rogue as she listened in.

" Not much", Jubilee said miserably, letting her head drop to the table. " He answered the Professor's questions and that was about it", She sighed feeing her eyes tear up. " I know he'll break up with me now for sure"

"No he won't, I don't think the Swamp Rat is like that", Rogue said, slipping an arm around her friend's hunched shoulders. " It couldn't have been that bad"

" It was", Jubilee  said " And just when I was really happy"

" Hmm", Rogue said as she refilled her coffee cup and Jubilee's. " At least you get to see your boyfriend Jubes. Ever since Logan stared going out on missions again, we hardly get any time together. We haven't,", she coughed " You knowed, in almost two weeks. Ah'm gonna go stir crazy soon if we don't get to spend some time together alone."

" So tell him" Jubilee said.

" Ah can't, he's workin so hard, ah know he'd be disappointed" Marie sighed " Ah guess its all part of the job if ya want to be an X-Men" Jubilee and Kitty both nodded, they knew it was true . To be part of the team meant having to sacrifice things, personal time, relationships, even lives, if it meant the betterment of society for all mutants.

"It's kind of romantic." Jubilee said, feeling better for the moment. She smiled dreamily at her friends. "It's like your two orbiting moons in the night sky, always coming close to touching but never actually coming in contact with each other as you pass."

Marie rolled her eyes to the ceiling and turned to Kitty. "Ya been lending her your Harlequin Romances again haven't ya Sugah?"

Kitty shrugged around and tried to speak around a mouthful of hot coffee. "She found where I hid them in our room."

"Hey!" Jubilee said. "I am right here, and I still think it's romantic."

"Yeah well." Marie said with a frustrated sigh. "You take romance all you want Jubes, all I want is Logan."

"So", Kitty said, moving on to a happier topic as the mood at the girls table was rapidly becoming more morbid by the minute.  "Everybody ready for the baby shower?"

"Ah am", Rogue said "Am not sure Logan's too happy about going though"

"Yeah Remy wasn't pleased about it ether" Jubilee said "I think it's a guy thing, really. A baby shower just seems too feminine for them I guess"

"Scott's going", Kitty said as she played with her fork. "And he seems fine"

"What's that say about Scott?" Jubilee said raising a manicure eye brow. "That he's feminine"

"No!" Kitty said sharply. Kitty had a huge crush on Scott and didn't make any qualms about it to anyone. "You're just mad because he busted you and the Cajun, that's all"

"Maybe", Jubilee said sulkily.

"Anyways", Rogue said "He's the father; he has to go the shower"

She glanced at the clock and rose dusting off her hands. "Ah gotta go, Ah'm meeting Logan in a few minutes at the gym."

"First day back to training, huh?" Jubilee said as she finished her coffee. "What about the arm?"

"Its fine" Rogue said as she hurried off "Ah got the go ahead from Jean to go back to working out yesterday."

"If Logan will let you." Kitty called to her friends retreating back.

Logan was pacing the gym when Marie ran in a few moments later, hastily tying her hair high up on her head as she did so. "You're late", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah know Sugah but Jubes was upset about something and I didn't want to leave her" She said as she started warming up, and stretching out.

"Problems between her and the Cajun" he said, following suit.

"Something like that", she said, not wanting to betray Jubilee's confidence. She began stretching her arms out "Did you know we missed yet another false alarm last night?" she asked.

" Really?" Logan said "Bet Scooters having a hell of a morning then"

"Ah don't know but Storm looked like hell this morning" Rogue finished and moved on to working on her calves. She looked at Logan stretching, feeling like she hadn't seen him in weeks. He looked tired to her, even though she knew that with his healing factor that was almost impossible, and she knew he could use a break from work. She sighed, feeling frustrated. She was sick and tired of seeing him but never _seeing _him, it was ridiculous and it was starting to get to her. She wasn't naïve enough to think that they could spend all their time together but anytime would have been preferable to what they were doing, or _not doing_ in their case.  The last day they had seen each other and actually spent time together was when they had gone shopping.

Ever since then the only time they had spent together was at meals, and at night. With Marie starting to study for her fall classes, and Logan exhausted from training, evenings were spent one of two ways, sleeping or… sleeping. Since Marie had never been with anyone else, she'd never understood how important sex was in a relationship, now she did, Logan had spoiled her she was beginning to think; and it was killing her that the closest she'd gotten to him lately was feeling the heat that came from him as he lay beside her, asleep in bed. She _missed _him, and she felt selfish thinking that because she knew how hard he was working for both them and the team. She knew he'd never say anything to her but that he must have been noticing as well.

She smiled as an idea began to form in her mind, she didn't know if she could pull it off but it was worth it to try and get some time together. Jubilee's words were ringing in her head and she decided to take her friends advice, in her own way. She could be honest with Logan, she could ell him what was wrong, and how she felt and hope he understood.

Or she could take him by the hand, lead him off somewhere quiet and have her way with him until they either couldn't move, or even see straight.

Marie rapidly began to like this plan as it formed.

It would give them both the rest and relaxation that they needed, and the time together.

Plus it would stop her from climbing the walls and baying at the moon.

"Okay", she said, stopping and standing up straight, Jubilee was right she needed to be honest with him, to some minor degree.

Minor being the key word.

And then she'd caveman tackle him and lead him off for her own devices.

"That's it"

"What's it?" he asked, looking at her in concern.

"This.", she said frustrated, taking him by the hand and starting to lead him off.

"Marie we just got started." he said, looking over his shoulder at the gym, clearly confused.

"We've started and finished", she said as they reached the gyms doors. "Ah'm not working out today and nether are you"

"Oh really." he said annoyed she was making decisions for him.

"Yes, really", she said, and then stopped; she didn't want to start a fight with him, that wasn't her goal at the moment. "Look Sugah, Ah haven't seen you in days, except to work out or when you're asleep and when I do your normally headed to the jet to go somewhere on a mission."

"So?" he said with a shake of his head. "It's not something I can control Marie"

"Ah know", she said, stepping up close to him. "But I miss you Logan, Ah feel like I haven't been close to you in weeks" She trailed a finger down his chest. "Ah want to spend sometime with you."

"I know babe", he said taking her in his arms. "I miss you too, it just with the baby coming Scott's been relegating duties so he can stay close to home. I don't think he realizes how much work he's putting on people."

"Exactly", she said "And it gonna be the same after too with Jean on leave." She reached up and wound her arms around his neck. "So let's just take today for us, lets go into the city or for a motorcycle ride" She looked up at him with a saucy smile "Or better yet, let's just go back to bed. We need this Logan, so let's just take the time while we have it."

She could see he was rapidly warming up to the idea of them spending time together, just the two of them. He looked down at her with a serious look on his face. "So what exactly did you have planned darlin?"

Marie smiled, and cocked her head. "I was thinking, you, me, alone, and…" She leaned up and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes go wide. "That is if I can convince you to let our training session slide for a day."

"What training session?" Logan said blurrily.

"The one we're not going to have today." She said as she pressed herself against him suggestively.

She didn't need to tell him twice.

"Alright", he said shaking his head with an exaggerated false sense of duty. Then without warning he scooped her up in his arms easily, swinging her around in a circle, thankful she was completely covered and flipping her scarf over her mouth he kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back, pressing her chest against him, trying to get closer. They broke apart, and she leaned her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath, her entire body throbbing.

"Ah want you so badly right now", she said, her voice shaky. "Ah _need_ you so badly Logan, right now"

Logan smiled and setting her on her feet, took her by the hand and began to lead her towards their rooms. "Then let's go darlin, before Scooter finds something else for me to do"

Outside the manor, Jubilee sat on bench in the gardens and tried to read her latest borrowed Harlequin Romance novel unsuccessfully. She kept seeing the professor's disapproving gaze and she felt the same embarrassment come flooding back again. She'd been so upset she'd bolted from the room, before she and Remy could talk. With a sigh, she dropped the book to her lap, she supposed it could have been worse; none of the other students seemed to know they'd gotten caught together.  She knew that they probably weren't the first couple to get caught but it was still the worst thing that ever could have happened to her.

She felt someone sit down beside her on the bench, and looked up to see Remy sitting beside her with a worried expression on his face. "Hey", she said setting her book aside and waiting for the worst. "What's up?"

" Remy be coming to ask you da same thing P'tite"  He said concerned. " Remy noticed that ya looked  upset at breakfast. It be because of da talk the professor gave us, _non_?"

She nodded  and looked at the ground." I've never been so embarrassed, I just wanted to curl up and evaporate" 

He reached over and stroked her hair, pulling her close against him. "Nothing to be embarrassed about _chere_, Prof's just looking out for da school's reputation that's all. It doesn't change a thing between Remy and you."

" Really", she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. " I thought you were gonna be mad at me"

" Now why would you think that?", he asked looking down at her.

"Because I'm the reason we got caught" she said "If I'd been quicker then we'd have been safe."

He shrugged and kissed the top of her head. " Remy thinks you should know him better dan that . It was both our faults Jubilee, can't do nothing about it now."

" What are we going to do?", she asked " If we have to go off campus now?"

" Don't know", he said " But we'll figure something out."

She looked up at him and they kissed as he tightened his arms around her reassuringly.  " Everything' ll work out", Remy said " You'll see"

Upstairs Scott making sure Jean was comfortable in their rooms for the day and trying not to make her mad for fear of concussion from flying objects. As it was the bruises inflicted by her the night before would probably last until after the baby came along. "How do you feel?" he asked her as he tucked the blankets around her.

" Fine" She said, untucking them absently " Tired, and more then a little embarrassed last night was a false alarm again ." She sighed as he sat down beside her on the bed' "And I don't understand who Storm seems to think I need to stay on bed rest, I'm fine."

"You're exhausted" Scott said, shaking his head at her in amazement. "And besides she said it's just for today, you'll be up and around for the shower tomorrow" He smiled and nodded to the nursery to his left. "And just think, soon it'll all be over and the baby will be here."

"It_ is all _I'm thinking of_"_ She said as she swiped an Oreo off a near by plate. " But that's only because it means I'll be able to see my feet again and I'll be able to fit into my cloths again." 

Scott laughed. " Come on, your excited and you know it"

Jean smiled at him and took his hand." Alright, I am but at the moment my body is overshadowing things as it slowly expands."  She reached up and ran a hand over his cheek as he reached up and held it. "I love you."

He kissed her and stretched out beside on her on the bed, kicking off his boots and curling up beside her with her hand resting warmly on her stomach. "I love you too", he said feeling the baby kick under his hand.

Jean smiled at him, covering his hand with hers. "Don't you have a meeting now with Charles?" She asked, leaning her head against his.

"Its not important." he said, pulling a blanket around them. "It can wait, he'll understand; I have other places to be."

"Really". She said playfully. "Like where?"

"Here", he said seriously, looking up at her. "With you."

"Good answer Summers", she said with a laugh, as they kissed and she laid her head sleepily on his chest with a yawn. "_Very_ good answer"

Meanwhile down the hall Marie and Logan had made it to their room but just barely. She kissed him through her scarf , pulling him as close as she could as she pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it over his shoulder, never to be found again. "Logan", she whispered as they tumbled back onto the bed, missing and sliding off on to the carpeted floor in a heap.

He rolled  as they tumbled, so she was lying on top of him, still fully clothed, and they both laughed as she looked down at him, her hair cascading across her cheek and his neck. "Oops", she said as she settled on his chest comfortably. "I guess we over shot a bit."

"Oh yeah", Logan said as he sat up abruptly,  wrapping his arms pulling her into a sitting position with him, so she was seated in his lap with her legs across his. "Who says darlin?" He quickly unknotted the scarf at her neck, pulling it away and holding it between them he kissed her, as she wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

She could feel how aroused he was against her lap, and she ground against him slowly as he groaned against her mouth. She reached between them and stroked him with a gloved palm, letting her fighters take hold of him gently through the denim jeans he wore as she fondled him.

"Marie, darlin", he said as he responded to her touch, his body hardening even more so then it already was. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he cupped her beast in his hand through her shirt, feeling her heart thump strongly under his palm as he massaged her. She arched against him as her body came to life as well.  Reaching up she cupped his hand with her own, holding him against her as they continued to kiss heatedly. He could feel her need, could smell the arousal coming off of her and its heady scent was driving him crazy. While his mind was still coherent he pulled back, kissing her one final time.

"What-?" She said in a glazed voice, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he assured her as he reached up and behind them to the bedside table. He pulled out a soft pair of leather gloves, two bright blue gauze scarves and condoms. Tossing the latter items on the bed, with the exception of one scarf, he pulled on the gloves before returning to her. "Just wanted to get these while I have the chance."

He took her chin in his hand, caressing her jaw as he stared into her eyes. "Now", he said as he took up the scarf. "Where were we?"

"I can't remember", she said shakily as she leaned against him.

"Well, I do."  He said as he began to touch her again trough her v-necked workout shirt. "I think, maybe, we were about here." He laid the scarf on her neck and kissed her, nipping lightly. "And here." He reached up and caressed her through her shirt again. "…And here" He slipped a hand into her shirt and freed one of her breasts, holding it in his palm, as he laid a second scarf over it and took her nipple in his mouth. She gasped as he began to suck gently on the materiel, rolling his tongue over her as she laid her hand on the back of his head and encouraged him on.

"Lo-Logan", she said, tossing her head back as he continued to torment her. "Ah don't think we got this far yet"

He looked up at her devilishly for a moment, and her stomach did an excited flip. "Well, we have now", he said as he dipped his head again and resumed his work.

She reached between them and began to stroke him again, going further this time, undoing his zipper and reaching inside his jeans to free him from his shorts before beginning to caress him with a hand again. "Logan, don't stop", she said as her body arched again, close to release. "God, don't ever stop."

 "I'm not darlin." he said as he pulled back and helped her pulled her shirt over her head, followed by her bra. He grinned when he saw she was wearing a sheer body stocking on underneath her cloths, and hauled her against him, letting his arms lock around her again as he leaned her back against his arm, and trailed kisses up her collarbone and neck. "Marie", he said against her collarbone.

"Hmm", she said leaned her head back in pleasure.

Logan lifted her in his arms, startling her as she let out a surprised shriek. "I think we need a change of scenery babe" He lifted her carefully and set her down on the bed, joining her, an instant later after he helped her pull off her shoes, and then his. "Much better", he rasped as he settled down beside her, and kissed her through a ready scarf again. He helped her pull off her stretch pants, tossing them aside as he removed his own jeans, until she was clad in only her body stocking for safety. Then he reached down through the opening in the fabric he knew was there, and began to stroke her centre, finding her hot and ready for him.

He dipped his fingers in and out of her, teasing the taunt straining bud that he knew controlled all she felt, until she was gasping his name and begging him not to stop for anything. He teased her flesh mercilessly as she cried out in pleasure, straining against his hand as her climax took her over. He kissed her again, feeling her body shake in release in his arms and then quiet as her breathing returned to normal.

Before she could fully recover, he fumbled for a condom packet beside him, struggling to get it open; he was so close to the edge himself until he finally tore the wrapper with his teeth in exasperation.

With a soft laugh Marie took it from him, reaching down to cup him with a soft hand, as she slid the condom into place easily. Inwardly she marveled that six months before, she'd have had no clue what to do in a situation like this, now with Logan however, she was getting plenty of practice. She began to stroke him, traveling up and down the hard length of him, as she heard his harsh intake of breath.

Logan, perilously close to climax, reached down, catching her hand with his own for a moment as she continued to stroke him, and stopped her with a shaking hand. "Darlin", he said with a gasp. "Your killing me here."

She laughed as he bent low and kissed her again through the gauzy scarf, and then with one subtle movement sheathed himself comfortably inside her. They lay still for a moment, joined together, as they kissed and then Logan began to move slowly. She gasped and dug her fingernails into his shoulders, arching her hips against his as she buried her faced, in his scarf covered shoulder.  Feeling her blood quicken, she arched her leg over his hip, drawing him closer still inside her as she felt herself build to anther climax.  She clutched him closer, feeling him move faster, knowing he was as close to release as she was.  She gasped his name again and again as she felt herself go over, giving in to her urges, as she met his thrusts wholly. A moment later she cried out as her climax hit her, sending her flying into the abyss. He gave one final thrust and joined her, his body shaking as he came with a cry.

They lay there as their bodies came down, and after a moment, he rolled to the side to avoid crushing her. Then he pulled her close as he pulled a blanket over them, and they fell into an exhausted sated sleep together.

Jubilee sighed and tossed down her book again as Remy began kissing her neck slowly. "You're distracting me." She said softly after she read the same page for the third time.

Remy laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Dat's the idea _chere_"

Jubilee chuckled softly. "Well it's working."

"Good." Remy said as he took the book out of her hand and tossed it aside casually. "Remy's sure he can find other ways to entertain you, that ya'll like much better." As he said this, he tipped her chin towards him and kissed her, leaning back against the bench and drawing her close against him.

Jubilee wrapped her arms around him, letting herself fall into the kiss, her book long forgotten as she let her mind go blank except for everything she was feeling. She kissed him back, only vaguely aware that a few feet away a group of students were playing touch football, and could have easily chosen that moment to ridicule the both of them for the night before.

A moment passed and, nether wanted to pull away so the kiss continued, deepening as they both gave into totally to each other. She reached up to stroke his hair; he settled his hand at her cheek lightly.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathless and fighting for the supposed "Control" the professor had lectured that morning to them about. "Now dat's what I like." he said seeing her smile. "Remy don't like to see his girl frown."

Jubilee blushed, still not used to him calling her his girl and they kissed again slowly. With a sigh she broke away and picked up her book. "Sorry baby." she said "I have to go; I'm helping with the food for the shower this afternoon."

He nodded and rose, winding her arm over his with a flourish. "Remy'll walk you to the kitchen den." He winked. "Maybe Remy should ask if he can help, cook up some of ma spicy Cajun Gumbo."

Jubilee laughed as they walked. "Honey, I think she has enough heartburn as it is no offense."

"None taken." he said mildly "But everyone knows a good spicy dish be a good way to bring da baby on fast."

Jubilee looked at him sideways as they reached the manor and he opened the door for her." Don't tell Jean that, you'll wind up locked in the kitchen, cooking all day."

Remy laughed and shook his head. "Nope I got other plans _chere._"

"Like what?" She said as they entered the foyer.

He grabbed her playfully and kissed her neck again. "Like getting back to distracting you."

Jubilee laughed again and kissed him back as they started to walk towards the staff kitchen where she knew the others would be waiting to start baking for the upcoming shower. As they turned a corner and kissed again, they almost bumped straight into The Professor and Storm, who were standing in the corridor talking as they emerged from the Professor's office.

The two adults watched the teens come down the corridor and Jubilee felt her face flush as they passed. She smiled shakily as the Professor acknowledged them with a nod and Storm smiled comfortingly at them. Since Storm was in charge of the dorms and the students in them, Jubilee had a sinking feeling that they had been talking about her and Remy again.

She glanced sideways at Remy and saw he was looking at her casually as they walked. When he saw she was looking at him, he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders protectively and nonchalantly kissed her temple, leaning his head against hers. Jubilee felt her mood improve a bit as she saw the Professor smile her and turned back to Storm, saying something as he moved on in his wheelchair. Storm for her part turned and headed in their direction, passing them as she headed for the kitchen where she was in charge of the cooking.

" Remy,", she said as she passed them and reached the kitchen doors. pauseing  . " Jubilee, are you coming to help?"

Jubilee smiled and gave Remy one last lingering kiss, before turning and following Storm inside. " See ya later."

Remy nodded and called after her, " Alright, meet me later in da games room like we planned?", she nodded as she went and he  turned to leave, wondering what he could do to help remedy the situation that they were in. An idea began to form in his mind and he smiled as he turned to walk away. He had a plan that could work out well if he could pull it off, it would be a challenge but nobody ever said Remy LeBeau wasn't persistent.

With a whistle he set off for his room and the privacy it entailed. He had calls to make and people to blackmail.

Inside the kitchen, Jubilee, Kitty, and Storm were busy getting the ingredients for cheesecake ready, along with several of the other students when Kitty looked up from the cookbook she was leafing through. " Hey.", she said, closing the book and hopping off her stool to get a bowl from the opposite counter and noticing that they were a member short.  " Where's Rogue, isn't she supposed to be here?"

Storm shrugged and continued to mix ingredients together in a big mixing bowl as she did. " I thought she was, she volunteered to help,  but I haven't seen her or Logan all day. I guess she found something else to do. "

Kitty and Jubilee locked eyes for a moment then as Kitty passed Jubilee she leaned in close to her friend so only she could hear. " Something else to do or _someone_ else to do hmmm?"

Jubilee laughed so hard she almost dropped the measure cup she was holding into the batter. " Really."

Meanwhile upstairs Marie and Logan were still in bed, lying together in the dim room as they tried to catch their breath from yet another whirlwind session of love making. Marie had never felt as content in her life as she did, lying in the dim room with Logan, listening to him breath as he stroked her hair. She rolled over so she was facing him, and kissed him again through a scarf, before settling against him with a blanket between then for protection. " This is nice.", she said with a yawn.

" What is?" Logan said, looking down at her.

" You, me, alone.", she said, curling against him.

" Yeah it is." He said, rolling onto his side, so they were both facing each other.  He reached out and " You were right Marie, we needed this."

" Ah know." She said confidently.

" Oh really." He said with a laugh as he playfully made a grab for her. ' You knew did you?"

" Ah did!" she said " Ah just didn't know how to tell you."

" Never be afraid to tell me anything", he said seriously " If it bothers you or if it effects us."

She smiled at him again , relived. " Ah love you Logan."

He kissed her hair as he breathed in her scent. "I love you too, Marie."

It was the first time, to his recollection that he had said that to her, or anyone for that matter but it was true. He loved her, he'd never felt as protective of anyone as he did for her. Right from the moment he'd said he'd take care of her at the train station, up to saving her from Magneto, leaving and coming back, he'd loved her although he'd have never admitted it until a few months ago. Now he'd be willing to walk through hell and back again to be near her, the thought of being without her scared the hell out of him.

Marie snuggled against him. " Lets go away this weekend.", she suggested.

" Where?' He said with a laugh as he lit a cigarette.

" Ah don't know.", she said honestly. " And really Ah don't care, as long as its just the two of us."

" I can't darlin as much as I'd like to." he said with a sigh as he took a drag.

" Why?", she said, stealing his cigarette, much to his surprise and taking a puff before handing it back to him.

" Scooter's got me going to San Francisco, some mutant he wants to me track down is there. I'll be gone a few days, he told this morning  after breakfast. I'm sorry babe"

Marie felt disappointment course through her and she tried to hide it unsuccessfully. " Its ahright Logan, its only a few days. Ah understand."

" Good.", he said stubbing out his cigarette pulling her close against him. " Now enough of that, its still two days away, so we've got time to make up for."

After that nothing was said for long time, because it really didn't seem to matter what they spoke, their bodies said it all.

_3:39 AM._

_Scott!_

_ What? _

_ Wake up!_

Scott opened his eyes with a groan as he turned on the light and looked over at Jean. She had her eyes closed as she breathed through a contraction. He groaned again and before she could speak to him non-telepathically he'd sat up and bent low over her rounded stomach, until he was only a few inches away and knocked gently like he was knocking on a door. " Kid, this is your father speaking, I'm gonna level with you for once. Your _killing _me here. Did you hear that?  I know you did, your _killing_ Daddy and you're not even old enough to date or steal the car yet. For the love of everything holy, _please_ ether be born or let Mommy and I get some sleep."

He sat up and looked at Jean. Who was leaning back against the head board, with a bit of a stunned expression on her face. " What?", he asked worriedly.

" They stopped.", she said with a tired smiled. " For the moment."

" Good.", he said settling beside her and taking her hand in his. " Now let's just wait and see what happens"

The words were barley out of his mouth when he watched an odd expression cross Jean's face. " What?" he said. " Another contraction?'

" Nope.", she said mildly. " My water just broke, that's all."

She turned and swatted him upside the head with a pillow as she felt her first real pain come on. " Nice move _Summers_."

 Four hours later, Marie sat in the downstairs commons room with a group of the older students, and Logan as they waited for news from upstairs. She leaned against Logan and tried to stay awake as Remy dealt another hand of Poker around the table. Jubilee was asleep on the sofa behind them while the Professor was reading a book to some of the younger students and fielding questions about what was happening with vague answers.

" So much for the baby shower.", she said to Kitty as she folded another hand to the cheating Cajun with the cocky smile.

" Maybe not." Kitty said taking a sip of tea from her mug. " It may just be, that the baby is _actually_ at the baby shower."

" True." Marie said, watching with satisfaction as Logan cleaned Remy out for another round. " It would make things interesting."

" And fun." Jubilee said groggily as she woke up and came over to sit beside Remy. " Baby's are so cute, especially the little one's."

" Ah know.", Marie said with a smile as she stole a sip of Logan's coffee. She winced as the bitter taste of Southern Comfort mixed with Java  covered her tongue. He caught her eyes as she coughed lightly and moved the drink to his other side absently, out of her reach. " Ah love being around them, especially when Ah can hand them back to their parents."

" Amen to that."  Kitty said as they waited for Remy to deal the next hand.

Up stairs, Jean was trying to focus and breath like Scott was instructing her but she was rapidly growing weary of both Lamaze techniques and Scott's helpful but constant nattering. " How you doing?", he asked as he helped her sit up, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No better then the last time you asked." she said as she accepted another ice chip. "Where'd Storm go?"

"To get more blankets," he said as he mopped her damp forehead with a facecloth. "She said to try and relax,"

"I am relaxed," She panted through gritted teeth as another contraction built. "I don't think I can be any more relaxed."

Scott smiled and patted her hand." If you say so, Honey."

"Don't patronize me!" she gasped, grabbing his hand and squeezing hard as he winced. The contraction began to fade and Jean slumped back on her pillow, wondering why she had let Ororo talk her into a home birth when she could have gone to a hospital and at least had some decent pain killers.  Even the lab downstairs would have done, but no, she'd let Storm convince her that she and Scott's rooms would be more comfortable for her, that it would make thing easier. The good thing about being telepathic was that she could hold off some of the pain to a degree but it was still a terrible strain on her system to do so.

A moment later, Ororo hurried backing with a stack of blankets in her arms. She set them down on the near by desk "How are you doing?" she said to Jean as she checked her heart rate.

"Would you two please stop asking me that!" Jean said. "I'm in the process of passing another human being through my body, how the hell do you think I'm doing!?"

" So the same, huh?", Storm said as she helped her sit up and get more comfortable. She placed a hand on Jean's stomach and felt gently before moving to the foot of the bed" I'm going to see how you're doing, Jean, so take a breath and relax, okay?" A moment later she looked up with a smile as she settled the blankets back around her friend. " I don't think it'll be much longer, an hour maybe." She stood up fully and raised an eyebrow at them .

" So?", she asked as she began to gather up the necessary supplies and set them aside within close reach, for when she needed them. " Are  you two ready to have a baby?"

Downstairs, Marie was dozing on Logan's shoulder while Remy and Jubilee watched TV with the Professor  and the other students. " This is taking forever.", Jubilee muttered as she yawed and passed a hand over her face.

" It hasn't been any time at all." Marie murmured as Logan settled a blanket around her. " It could be hours yet sugah."

" Hours?", Jubilee said. " Ah, that's it I'm going to sleep." She turned to Remy and indicated to his shoulder with a manicured hand. " May I?"

" Of course _chere._", he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling  her close

" It could be worse ." Bobby said, from where he was sitting and flicking through channels on the TV. He found _Star Trek, the Next Generation_ and settled in to watch it. " It could be another false alarm."

Marie shuddered and shook her head. " Don't even mention that word, you'll jinx everything."

The Professor looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at her. " I don't think that's possible at this point Rogue.", he said as he set the book aside and sat up straighter in his wheelchair.

Marie laughed and shook her head. " Professor, in this mansion, _anything_ is possible."

" True." Xavier said as he looked at the clock. " Well", he said after a moment's pause " I don't know about anyone else but I could use something to eat or drink.  If I can get any volunteers to help me in the kitchen, I might be able to whip us all up something to eat." A few of the older students, raised their hands and the followed the Professor out of the room to where the kitchens were located.

With a sigh Marie leaned against Logan again as he pulled a blanket around her shoulders . He pointed toward to Jubilee , who was now fast asleep, her head leaning against Remy's shoulder and stubbed out the end of the cigar he was smoking in a nearby ash tray before speaking. " Why don't you try and get some sleep too darlin?", he asked stroking her hair.

" Ah am.", she said curling against him and closing her eyes.  "Or Ah would be if ma pillow would quit talking to me and let me _go _to sleep ."

" Very funny.", he said " Marie, do I look like a pillow to you?"

"  Um hum.", she said with a yawn. " And a comfy one at that."

_Comfy?_

Logan had never thought in his life he'd ever get called comfy, and _like_ it.

He shook his head leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them and looked down, Marie was asleep against his chest, snoring softly. He could hear her heartbeat, strong and steady and smell her scent, and in turn _his_ scent on her, that signified that she was his. It was a strong feeling, knowing that he had the love of a good women like Marie and it wasn't something he was willing to lose. Especially because of something as stupid as bad scheduling on Scooter's part. Logan tightened his hold on Marie as he made a decision.

As soon as Jeannie was done popping out the mini-Summers, he and Scott were gonna have a little talk the upcoming weekend.

Upstairs, things were rapidly picking up as Jean's contractions were only a moment apart and she already started to push, gripping Scotts hand for dear life as the pains racked her body. " You're doing real good, Jean", Storm said, encouragingly, patting her leg from where she sat at the end of the bed. " A couple more pushes and it'll all be over, the baby's already crowing."

From where he was sitting, Scott could see a tiny head with a dusting of what looked like bright red hair, hurriedly pushing her way out of her mother. " Just a bit more honey," he said feeling himself tear up behind his goggles, as he slipped an arm around her shoulders and helped support her. " Just a little bit more."

An instant and one hard push later,  as Jean let out an aggravated cry, their daughter slipped into the world and Storm's waiting, steady hands. Jean slumped back against Scott as Storm laid the baby on her stomach and began to clean her off. " It's a girl,", she said as the baby began to cry lustily. " But you already knew that didn't you?"

Jean laughed tiredly, with tears poured down her cheeks, as she reached out to touch her child for the first time. " We suspected."

Storm began to clean her off as soon as Scott had cut the cord, and then wrapped her in lavender blanket, settling her in the crook of Jean's waiting arms when she was done. " I'm just going to clean you up .",she said as she got to work . " And then I'll leave you alone for awhile."

Ten minutes later, after she'd cleaned Jean up  and made her more comfortable, she stood back and watched them for a moment before whispering congratulations and slipping from the room, leaving them alone for the first time.

Scott leaned over and kissed Jean's temple, brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes as she watched her with their daughter. She smiled at him, still crying and smiled through her tears. " Hey,", she said after a moment as she watched the baby, sucking a dimpled fist. " Look what we did."

Scot laughed quietly as he reached out to touch his daughter's skullcap of red hair softly. " She'd gonna look like you, she even has your eyes." He leaned over and kissed Jean quickly. " I am so proud of you, sweetie.", he said as his voice broke and tried to control it. " You did so well."

She smiled up at him. " I love you.", she said leaning her head against his.

" I love you too.", he said as he reached out and traced the baby's fingers, marling at how small they were. " And her.'

They both watched as the baby opened her eyes and looked at them, with what Jean would swear later was an annoyed expression. " Hello," Jean said to her as Scott wiped the tears off of her cheeks. She turned to Scott. " What are we going to call her?", she asked.

" I don't know,", he said. " Something that sounds good with Summers I suppose."

" I like Cherokee .", she said " What do you think?'

" Cherokee Summers.", he said with a nod . " I like it."

He looked down at Cherokee  as Jean slipped her into her father's arms and he walked her over to the window . "I promise to make things better for you then they were for me or your mom.", he said kissing the top of her head. " You have my word."

He turned back to Jean to speak and smiled, not surprised as he saw she was sound asleep, snoring softly. " Oh well.", he said " She needs her rest." Scott watched as the baby yawned. " And so do you." He walked over and laid her gently in the bassinette beside the bed and rose fully starching out his back as he looked at his sleeping family.

Back in the common's room the students were eating sandwiches, and drinking coffee and tea that they had made in the kitchen when Storm hurried in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Remy and Wolverine, woke their respective girlfriends up as Storm grinned. " It's a girl."

Everyone one grinned and watched as Scott came down the stairs, looking exhausted but satisfied. " How are they?", Marie asked groggily. " Jean and the baby?"

He grinned, rather goofily if you asked Logan, and addressed the entire room, not just Marie. " Jean and Cherokee are fine, perfect in fact. Their both asleep at the moment."

" You named the baby, Cherokee?' Jubilee said as she woke up fully and saw Scott nod his yes.

" Good name.", Remy put in. " Strong."

Suddenly it hit Scott, he had a baby, a daughter and in twenty years or so, she was going to be dating, guys like Remy LeBeau, or Logan and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it.

They students all watched as Scott paled, still with a goofy grin on his face and without a word he dropped to the floor in a dead exhausted faint.

" Great." Logan said from the couch. " Just what we need, Dopey Scooter."

" Don't you mean sleepy." Marie said as they rose and headed for their room to get some sleep, stepping over Scott on the way.

" No.", Logan said with a shake of his head as they headed down the hall. " Hey, I have a proverb for you Marie. If a Scooter falls in the mansion, in anyone there to pick his ass up off of the floor?"

"Logan!"

" Remy where are we going?"

" You'll see _chere,_ just keep da blindfold on."

Jubilee sighed, the next day, as she allowed herself to be led from Remy's car into a building, having no clue where they were or why there were there. She'd trusted him enough when he'd told her he had a surprise for her in town but she wasn't as sure now. The blindfold totally blocked out her vision and she hadn't the faintest idea what was going on. She felt herself being led into an elevator and then into a room a few moment later.

" Okay stop." Remy said as he held her back. " Let Remy take the blindfold off."

He reached up and untied it, and for a moment it Jubilee was blinded as her eyes struggled to adjust but when they did she gasped.

They were standing in what could only be descried as the most gorgeous loft apartment Jubilee had ever seen. It was huge, and spacious with hardwood floors, and leather furniture. A massive bay window overlooked New York, and led to a small terrace. The living room had a widescreen TV and large couches as well as a recliner and a huge stereo while the kitchen was stainless steel and marble. Remy walked her around as she looked in awe at everything. Off to the right was a king sized bed with black silk sheets and a down comforter, and then off to the right of that was a master bath room.

Jubilee turned to Remy, " whose is this?" She asked curiously .

" Our hon.", he said watching as her eyes widened.

" Ours", she squeaked.

" Well", Remy said " Not exactly ours, you see Remy knew we needed to find a place, so I called my cousin Marc in New Orleans and asked him if he still had this place. He said he did but he don't use it much anymore 'cause his girlfriend lives in New Orleans. He's here once or twice a month for family business, so he said we could use it anytime we wanted as long as we keep in the fridge stocked and the place clean."

" You mean, you got this place for us?", Jubilee said as she looked around.

" If ya like it." He said and had just enough time to prepare himself before she launched herself into his arms.

" Of course I like it." She cried as she hugged him and he hugged her back. " I'm just in shock, that you actually went out of your way like this for us." She hugged him harder and kissed the base of his neck. " I really can't"

" Wasn't out  of my way Jubilee", he said " Nothing is out of the way for us, girl don't you realize that by now?" He pushed her hair out of her eyes as he looked at her seriously . I love you Jubilee."

She smiled and hugged him again. " I love you too Remy." And she meant it, every word.

" So you want a tour?", he asked taking her by the hand. " Remy'll show you where everything is."

Jubilee nodded, and let him lead her off to show her the loft.

Meanwhile back at the manor, Marie walked beside Logan with a depressed air as they headed for the jet hanger. Logan was supposed to be gone for three or four days, more time apart  that they didn't need, Marie thought as she tried not to cry. Logan, being Logan, noticed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he walked pulling her close. " Its only a few days." Logan said as they walked down the hall. " I'll be back before you know it babe."

" Ah know.", she said sadly. " Ah just wish you didn't have to go, is all."

" I know.", he said, adjusting his tote bag on his shoulder. " I know."

They entered the hanger, and found the jet ready and waiting for him, with Storm on board to pilot, Rogue knew. 

She threw her arms around him and hugged him hard, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him through the edge of her scarf. He kissed her back and she sighed, feeling her eyes fill up with tears and trying to hold them back. Just then something caught her eyes. Sitting near one of the jet's wheel were three suitcases that she had never seen before.

" Logan.", she asked pulling back. " Whose are those?"

" What?", he asked, then looked over his shoulder. " _Oh those_, yeah, those are yours."

" Mine?" she said, wondering if he'd gone crazy.

" Yeah." Logan said with a smile. " You see I talked to Scooter, he must have been in a good mood because o the baby or something, anyways, I told him that we hadn't spent any time together and that the mission could go to hell. He said I could have the week off if I wanted."

Marie felt her heart jump in her chest. " Your staying?, then why are we here, and why do I have suitcases packed."

" Well that's the thing.", he said " Storm is going to San Francisco still, so I tagged us a ride. How do you feel about a week or so in the Golden City?"

" Just the two of us?", she asked hardly believing him.

" Just us.", He said " Completely alone, I have the hotel and everything booked."

" What about the baby shower?" She asked.

" It's been postponed until Storm gets back, so you'll be back in plenty of time. Come on what do you say?" he asked. ' It'll be your last chance for fun before school starts I guarantee it."

" Ah say, let's go before Scott changes his mind", she said taking him by the hand and starting to led him to where her suitcases were.  She grabbed them and they started for the jet. " San Francisco is waiting for us and the summer ain't gonna last forever."

Logan laughed as they walked up the jet's ramp and it started to close behind them. " Yeah but what a hell of a summer it's been huh darlin?"

" Tell me about it?", she said " And here Ah was afraid it was gonna be boring."

" With us?", Logan said as Storm moved the jet off of the ground. " Never gonna happen darlin, never gonna happen in a million years."

Rogue laughed and shook her head. It had been a hell of a summer  and while she was sad to see it start to draw to a close, she knew that it just meant the start of something new or in her and Logan's case the continuation of something new.

After all fall _was_ just around the corner.

THE END


End file.
